Ripples in a Zodiac Pond
by displacedtexan
Summary: A set of small vignettes that show Yuki and Tohru getting closer. Their relationship eventually impacts the entire zodiac.
1. Chapter 1

A/N1: I am not going to retell the entire manga. A chapter notation and brief description will place the scene in its proper location in the story. _To reiterate: this is based on the manga, not the anime._

A/N2: To my Itakiss readers—I have not deserted the fandom. I've just wanted to write a Fruits Basket story for a while.

A/N3: And, of course, I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

 _While it may seem small, the ripple effects of small things is extraordinary. Matt Bevin_

 **The Pebble Drops**

[Chapter 2. The day after Tohru was found in the woods by Shigure and Yuki, Yuki explains that she might have to have her memory erased.]

"I'm sorry I got you involved in the Sohma family problems." Yuki turned to walk away, his eyes sad.

 _Lose my memory? Forget about Sohma-kun and Kyo-san and Sohma-san?_ Tohru was also concerned about the accuracy of this 'memory-erasing' process. What if she lost some of her beloved memories of her mother? _No!_ She shook her head vigorously. She could never forget _her_ , of that she was certain! _But Sohma-kun…_ She couldn't let him leave like this! She chased down the school hallway after him and tripped as she neared, unconsciously grasping him around the waist. _Pouf!_

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru beat her head against the wall in remorse. "It wasn't on purpose! I promise I didn't mean to! I am such an idiot!"

Rat Yuki sighed. "That's all right. No one saw." _Luckily._

Tohru sniffed. "Thank you for worrying about me. That makes me really happy."

He stared at her and blinked. He, the 'freak', according to Akito, had made someone happy?

"But I'll be fine. It's no problem." She bent down close so she could be certain he would see her sincerity. "If I found out a secret so important that the head of the family has to be informed, then I can't blame you. So please," she gulped, "do whatever gives you the most peace of mind, Sohma-kun. Just promise me—if _that_ happens—that you'll make friends with me again. Okay?"

The shock of the request sent a ripple through Yuki's tiny body, and he suddenly felt the transformation begin. His corporeal expansion knocked Tohru backwards, and she immediately squeaked and spun around. Yuki pulled on his clothes as quickly as possible, explaining, "The time it takes to change back is random. It's safe now, Honda-san."

"Sohma-kun, your tie is crooked," she pointed out, her cheeks still holding remnants of a blush.

"Huh?" He looked down. Sure enough, without that idiot Shigure here to take care of it (one of the dog's few useful traits), he had mangled it. "Yeah, I'm bad with this sort of thing."

Tohru giggled. "That's very unexpected of you. Leave it to me so your immaculate image doesn't get destroyed."

To his astonishment, she approached and began adjusting the tie before giving up and starting over, her fingers lightly touching his neck as she did so. "Honda-san," he asked hesitantly, his mind returning to Akito's jeers, "this situation doesn't make you feel sick?"

The question flew unobstructedly over Tohru's head. "No, I feel fine today!"

It didn't even phase her? "Want to...walk home together after school?"

"Sure," she replied, blissfully oblivious of the fact that more than half the school population would have cut off their right arm for that very invitation.

"Thank you." He thought there should be a better way to convey his appreciation for the fact that she didn't treat him like a monster. He had to stifle a small laugh that she took it the wrong way.

"No problem!" she assured him. "I'm great at tying ties!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ripple One**

[Chapter 3. Kyo plans to meet Tohru and apologize to her after work.]

Tohru walked home from her job, dispirited. No, not from being exhausted—because, yes, after a day of school and several hours of cleaning, she was certainly _that_ —but from the aftermath of Kyo's reaction to the girls at school. They had been crowded all about him, excited by the handsome newcomer and also hoping to get some inside information on the Prince. She shook her head. _Poor Sohma-kun! How he suffers with that fan club of his, and now its members may have scared off Kyo-san._

As she entered the path through the woods, every sound seemed to be magnified. She could almost swear that there was someone following her. When she paused to shake a pebble from her shoe, though, she clearly heard footsteps.

 _Omigosh!_ she thought to herself. _It's the pervert that Sohma-san was warning me about!_ Even though Yuki had mocked that the dog was the only pervert in the area, her heartbeat sped up and her mind raced through all of her options. _I could run! No, I'm so clumsy that I'd trip over my own feet, not to mention all the rocks and roots that must be hiding in the dark. I could scream! No, that would just let him know exactly where I am, and I'm too far away for Sohma-kun or Kyo-san or Sohma-san to hear. And I know that Kyo-san wouldn't come to save me, after telling me that I was a nuisance today!_

All of a sudden she recalled that she was still carrying her heavy school bag. Remembering how Yuki had used his against Shigure the day she had discovered their house, she tightened her grip as the footsteps grew nearer and nearer. When they were right behind her, she drew a long backswing and propelled it with full force at where she estimated the stranger's head to be.

"Ouch," was the sole reaction. Unfortunately, she recognized the voice.

"Oh, Kyo-san!" she babbled. "I was just, uh, doing a practice swing for tennis, and, uh, you got in my way." _After what he already thinks of me, I can't tell him that I mistook him for a pervert._ "So, uh, are you out for a walk. Sort of late, isn't it?"

"Really? _You're_ saying that?" he replied, rubbing his jaw.

"Yes, well, I'm used to getting off late. Oh, I forgot, cats tend to be nocturnal…" _Darn! He probably doesn't want to be reminded that he's the zodiac outsider, based on what I overheard between him and Sohma-kun._ "So, how do you like school so far, Kyo-san?"

"Quit it with the '-san'," he mumbled. "It bugs me."

"Okay," she said, happy that he had ignored her faux-pas. "Then, 'Kyo-kun'?"

"What?"

"Oh, I was just trying it out."

"Don't say my name without a reason!" he flashed.

"I won't!" She jumped backwards. Luckily there wasn't anything to trip her up.

Kyo took a deep breath. "Ah, no, wait, it's okay. You can say my name, even without a reason. Although I don't know why you'd want to. And I don't mind if you hang around me either, again, although I don't know why you'd want to do that either. And if I do anything to tick you off, you can hit me, just like you did. I have a pretty bad temper," he huffed. "The red hair has another meaning besides the sign of the cat, you know."

"Oh, you didn't tick me off," Tohru hastened to explain, forgetting her thoughts from before. "It's just that I thought you were a pervert stalking me." Sensing that wasn't exactly the best excuse, she hurried on. "And I wasn't upset, because I've always liked the cat from the zodiac story." She sighed. "Mom used to tell me the story when I was little, and I'd swear that I'd rather be a cat than a dog."

Kyo snorted. "Yeah, who'd want to be like Shigure? But at least he's less cursed than me."

"Why? Because you have red hair? Or because you're not part of the inner circle? That doesn't matter to me." Tohru smiled; even though there was little of it that he could see in the darkness, he could hear it in her voice. "My mother had red hair too, almost the exact shade as yours. Uo-chan mentioned it just this morning. And she was always an outsider. But she was absolutely the best mom in the whole world!"

"Sounds like you were lucky then," he said in a subdued tone.

"Yes, I was. If you could have known her, you would have seen it for yourself. And I bet she would have liked you, too!"

"Mm-hm," was his only reply.

"And my own family doesn't quite believe that I'm my father's daughter, so I'm an outsider also," she claimed, almost with pride. "So I think us outsiders should stick together."

"Huh?"

"Let's be friends, Kyo-kun!"

"That kind of outsider… is nothing like the zodiac cat. There's nothing good in me," he said bitterly.

"Don't say that, Kyo-kun. I'll just keep calling you my friend until you agree with me. Kyo-kun is my friend, Kyo-kun is my friend, Kyo-kun is my—"

He clapped a hand over her mouth. "Okay, okay! Just, try not to chatter on so much."

"Okay!" She grinned into his palm.

"So, you're planning to be friends with both me and that damn 'insider' Yuki?" he asked as he wiped his hand on the back of his jeans.

"Sure thing!" she replied cheerfully, hoisting a fist in the air. "The more the merrier!"

"Heh. Just don't expect him and me to become best buds or anything," he warned.

"You never know what's in the future, Kyo-kun," she sang as she skipped along.

"You're somethin' else," he muttered. "You _and_ your mom."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ripple Two**

[Chapter 4. Yuki and Tohru protect the 'secret base' from the typhoon.]

At the end of the long day, Yuki should have been more than ready for sleep. Tohru's smile, however, kept flickering in his mind, and slumber was held at bay.

* * *

He had met her outside the building where she worked hours that were way too late for a high school student. The day before, his irritating cousin had totally freaked her out by trying to walk her home from work, causing Shigure to almost pass out from laughter afterwards. Yes, Tohru had _totally_ spilled the beans about smacking him a good one, and while Yuki's belief was that Kyo deserved a good beating on a regular basis, he preferred to be the one to give them. He had therefore decided that, whenever possible, he would make sure that she returned safely.

All would have gone well had not a group of salarymen, who had apparently stopped by a bar or three earlier, jokingly pushed the teenagers together. At least they had been too inebriated to notice the sudden burst of light as he transformed into his hated animal form. With sighs and mutual apologies, the young couple continued on their way as planned.

"I've always felt like I was in a cage," Yuki explained his discomfiture of the accusation made by the girl who had confessed to him earlier that day. "If not with my parents, then with Akito. I sought to escape by living with Shigure, but I'm still in that cage. And, being so sheltered, I don't know how to interact with people properly. It's not that I think I'm 'too good' for ordinary girls, I just don't know how to talk with anyone other than Sohmas."

"You're talking with me, aren't you?" she pointed out.

"Yes, but you're," he searched his mind, " _different_. That's an imprecise word," he complained, "but it's all I can come up with. You know _about_ us, but you're not _one_ of us."

"You know, Sohma-kun, I just think you're a little shy," Tohru said after a pause.

"Shy?"

"You say you don't know how to act with people, but I've seen you being nice to everyone. That's why they all want to know you. Well," she giggled, "maybe not the _only_ reason your fan club does."

"Aargh!" It was amazing how loud he could groan with his minuscule voice box. "Those girls! But Honda-san, I'm only nice to people because I want them to be nice to me back. It's sort of like bribery, so it's not all that sincere."

She had just opened her mouth to dispute the matter when the clouds decided to dump liters of water on them. At that inconvenient point he suddenly became human again. Nude, of course; so Tohru did her usual hysterical one-hundred-eighty-degree spin while he dressed. After that, they both ran home, dodging under cover whenever available.

Shigure was sitting at the table, smoking, and immediately upon their entrance went into a pose to simulate that he had been deep into his creative muse. _Deep into the booze_ , was Yuki's initial thought, but he shook it aside and demanded, "What is the weather forecast?"

Startled, the dog thought a moment then replied that there was a late season typhoon. Yuki didn't waste a second but quickly ran back out into the rain. He was not expecting Tohru to follow him.

"Sohma-kun!" she called as she tried to keep up with him in the woods.

"Honda-san!" he called back at her. "You shouldn't be out here!" Nevertheless, he took her hand to lead her, although at a slightly slower pace.

"Ah, this is nothing," she panted. "Remember, I was in a tent during the last typhoon."

"I still don't know how you survived it," he called above the wind, bringing them to a halt when they burst into the clearing.

"A farm!" she exclaimed.

"No," Yuki turned and gave her a shy smile, "more like a kitchen garden. This," he waved an arm, "is my 'secret base'."

Tohru gasped. All her imaginations of a catapult for launching mud balls and telescopes for spying and special secret door knocks for entrance blew out of the figurative window of her mind. "How wonderful!" She beamed at him. "Now I get it! You're going to protect the base from the typhoon! I'm not sure what to do, but I'll join you in the fight!"

Yuki, pulling a tarp from a box at the glade's edge, laughed at her exuberance over such a mundane task. "You're kind, Honda-san."

"What!?" Her shock was exaggerated. "That's the first time anyone's ever said that to me! I'm so happy, but maybe I'm being kind because I want people to be kind to me back!"

Yuki didn't know if she was winking at him or her eyes were closing reflexively against the spitting rain, but he did recognize the reference. "Honda-san, I know that you are just naturally nice."

"Maybe so, Sohma-kun, but my mother always said that it's better to believe than to doubt." She held down the other side of the tarp and smiled widely at him. "She said that people aren't born with a conscience. We're only born with 'wants', like appetite and material desires. You know, like survival instincts."

"That's all I've had for my entire life," he said, staring across at her.

"The conscience is something that develops, like our bodies. It's our heart that grows inside of us. She said that's why there are different forms of kindness, depending on the person."

"But if a person hasn't been taught to be kind…"

"Sohma-kun, you may not have been taught, but you _are_ kind. I have seen many different ways you are kind to others. Like to your fellow students, and especially me." She frowned, "Maybe not so much to Kyo-kun and Sohma-san, but, based on my family, that could be just the way cousins act towards each other." She shook her head. "Anyway, Sohma-kun, your kindness is like a candle. When it lights up, it makes me so happy that I can't help but smile. And I've been smiling a lot lately." Seeing his down-turned head, she asked anxiously, "Is a candle a bad comparison?"

"No," he said slowly. "But I feel pathetic, having whined to you about my problems, when I forgot all that you're dealing with."

"Don't be!" Tohru reached a hand across the tarp. "I'm glad you told me. It makes me feel like we're getting closer." She blushed. "I'm presumptuous, aren't I?"

"No, but—" At that moment her embarrassment loosened her other hand's grip on the tarp, and it flapped up so sharply that she fell backwards in surprise. After regaining control of it, they took serious care to cover the tender seedlings before seeking shelter beneath two ancient trees grown together, sitting back-to-back to avoid any more unexpected transformations.

"Honda-san," he said after a few minutes of silence, "you believe in me more than I do. I wish I had your confidence."

"That's something you have to learn, too," she said, resting her head between his shoulder blades. "But you're smart, and you want to change. That's why you'll succeed. I just know it."

"From your mouth to God's ear," he whispered.

Once the main force of the typhoon was spent, the bedraggled pair uncovered the garden and refolded the tarp. Tohru took over that task once she saw that Yuki was just as inept at folding as he was at tying ties.

"Next time," he began hesitantly as they soggily walked home, "I'll play 'Rich Man, Poor Man' with you and the others."

"Oh, I thought you didn't like that game."

"No," he said, looking at the ground, "it's just...it was so lively with all those people that I didn't really feel comfortable. But I'll give it a try. I'll make an effort, little by little, to get better at socializing with people."

She beamed at him. "That's great! And Hana-chan and Uo-chan are such wonderful people, I'm sure that they will be good friends for you also! You're so smart that that I know you'll be great at the game, and honestly," she leaned towards him and continued in a confidential tone, "Uo-chan really could use some competition. It didn't take much for her to beat Kyo-kun this afternoon!"

"Yeah," Yuki laughed, "and he wasn't that pleasant of a loser, was he?"

She giggled. "But admit it, you provoked him!"

"I suppose I did. It's just that he gets along so easily with others…" His voice trailed away.

"'Little by little', didn't you say, Sohma-kun?" she reminded him cheekily.

"You're right." He smiled at her. "I won't give up."

Tohru could hardly breathe. That had not been one of his polite smiles. _I think that is the first genuine smile I have seen on his face. If he does one of those at school—! Oh my goodness, what would happen if he became even_ _ **more**_ _popular?_

Of course, all became a flurry of activity once they reached the house, both of them trying to defer to the other on the order of bathing until Shigure finally yelled at them to get in the tub together if they couldn't decide. While Yuki took to berating his older cousin for that remark, Tohru rushed upstairs in embarrassment and ended up going first, hoping that the steam from the bath would provide a ready excuse for her glowing cheeks.

* * *

Several hours later, Yuki sat up in bed and fluffed his pillow once more before lying back down. _How could she smile so happily and openly at such a creature as him?_ Akito had spent years telling him—face it, _indoctrinating him_ —that his cursed situation was vile, although thankfully not as repulsive as that of Kyo's 'true form'. He wondered what that mysterious form was and if he would ever see it. He laughed a little. Knowing Tohru, she would smile at that damned cat (or whatever he turned into) the same as always.

 _But still,_ his mouth curved as his eyelids slowly fell, _her smile was so comforting..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ripple Three**

[Chapter 5. Kagura's first appearance.]

In Kyo's opinion, that Sunday began as an unmitigated disaster. First had been the dish that Tohru had produced so proudly: liver and chives. As part of his cat nature, he hated any relative of the onion family, perhaps because of the strong scent; a better word, he thought would be 'odor', or perhaps, 'reek'.

While the girl had quickly apologized and offered to prepare something more to his liking, Yucky Yuki had grabbed hold of him and forced his mouth full of the disgusting slimy things, pinching his nose closed as he did. That damn Shigure finally convinced the rat to let him breathe.

As he lay back, sucking in air, he considered that Yuki had become protective of Tohru in the past few weeks. _Well,_ he thought, _I really ought to think before I speak my first thoughts to her. After all, she offered me friendship even though all I'd been to her was rude and nasty._ But before he could phrase an apology (which took some doing, since he wasn't used to that activity), there had been a knock on the door, and, of all people, it had been Kagura! _Kagura,_ who had tormented him since early childhood, with her delusions of romance between them.

If he hadn't still been near death from suffocation, he would have made a swift retreat. Instead, after the overly affectionate greeting she had immediately reverted to her alternate personality and began beating him for ignoring her. Hell, he had ignored _everyone_ during his months of training—it was nothing personal! Not that she was capable of listening to reason, even after she came to her senses and wailed about his demolished physical condition.

The others had merely watched, Shigure and Yuki leaning out of her way as she leapt across the table after heaving him through the recently repaired door. He noticed that the rat made sure that Tohru was kept out of the line of fire. Of course, the bastard made no attempt to come to _his_ defense, although he would have been quick to reject the offer.

And then she had to announce their engagement. Not that Kyo considered himself bound, since it had been under duress that he had agreed while a preschooler. For some reason Tohru was over the moon with joy at the match, and Kagura had quickly demonstrated that the zodiac Sohmas did not transform when hugged by a zodiac member of the opposite gender. Shigure was in the process of making an off-color comment about how useful that fact was when it came to sex, but Yuki smacked him in the face with a plate before he could complete the sure-to-be-vulgar sentence. As a young man, Kyo was full of hormones, but not for Kagura. Goodness knows, if she didn't kill him, one of her animal followers would.

And then she was just about to mention the most hated part of being the 'cat' when he lost it. He smacked a hand over her mouth and threatened...well, he didn't particularly remember what, but he was sure it wasn't nice. After that he had made a quick retreat to the roof. High places always soothed him, and he relaxed in the solitude.

Even though his stomach had growled, he refused to return to the cozy living area for more abuse. He was startled when the ladder rattled. "Who's there?" He jumped as he feared that the boar had tracked him down.

Luckily it was Tohru, who brought him his share of the meal without chives. Bless the girl, she must have picked them out from the dish one by one. "What were you thinking about up here all by yourself, Kyo-kun?"

"Just remembering how much fun I had in the mountains," he replied around a mouthful of food.

"Oh, the waterfalls and bears." She nodded knowingly. "Sohma-san told us all about that."

"That mongrel!" he spat. "No, my Master was with me, and he was training me."

"'Master'?"

"Of martial arts." He ducked his head. "He sorta raised me after my mother died."

"Oh." Tohru, sensing an even greater kinship, hugged his arm. "Then you must love him very much."

Kyo blushed. "Love? Well, we don't talk about that, you know, seeing as we're men and all."

"Oh, but you'll need to learn how, Kyo-kun!" She appeared distressed. "Kagura will expect it."

"I ain't marrying Kagura!" he shouted. "No matter what kind of nonsense she spews, we're not engaged! I'm gonna stay with my Master and learn from him so that one day I'll be able to defeat that rat bastard!" He shook a defiant fist at the sky.

"Beat Sohma-kun? But why are you so determined?" she wailed.

"From the old story. The rat is the biggest insider of the zodiac and the one responsible for the cat being the outsider. Once I defeat him, I'll become a member of the zodiac and belong somewhere!"

"But don't you belong with your Master?"

"Yes, but… he catches a lot of grief from taking in the cursed cat. If I can prove that I'm a worthy member of the family, then it will make up to him for all the years that people have talked about how misguided he was."

Tohru sat and thought for several minutes. "If your Master loves you like you love him, Kyo-kun, then I don't think that will matter to him. I bet he thinks of you as a worthy member of his family already."

"But—"

"And, remember, being an outsider isn't so bad." She gave him a smile. "You can meet more interesting people that way. I much prefer having Hana and Uo as friends instead of those crazy fan-club girls."

Kyo snickered. "Yeah. I don't envy the rat for them! Talk about loony!" He cleared his throat. "Those two are lucky having you for a friend."

"Have you forgotten?" She nudged him with her elbow. "I'm _your_ friend too. We should make a club. 'The Outsiders Club'." Her eyes grew dreamy with plans.

"Hold on, now! I ain't the joining type, so don't get any fancy ideas."

"I guess not." Her face fell then brightened suddenly. "I know! I'll adopt you!"

"What?" His voice rose an octave.

"Sure. I was raised by my mom and you were raised by your Master-Dad. So you'll be my big brother."

"Big brother, huh? You going to call me 'Onii-chan'?"

"Onii-chan." She tried it out then shook her head. "I guess not. Silly idea, huh?"

"Ah, not too much. But as an adoptive big brother, maybe I ought to ask Yucky Yuki what his intentions are about you."

Tohru's fluttering hands revealed her flustered state. "What are you talking about? Intentions? Where did this come from?"

Kyo smiled lazily at her. "Never mind. Just a weird thought I had."

"Good!" She scolded, "I'm trying to get you two to not fight as often, not start new ones!"

* * *

The only one Kyo was in the mood for fighting with the following morning was Kagura, who was hanging all over him. He would have skipped breakfast entirely if he had known Shigure had let her sleep over. Thank goodness she left early, although not without making a dramatic exit by colliding with the tardy newspaper delivery man. Only Yuki had the presence of mind to hide the transformation by getting between him and the small boar squatted on discarded clothing. He grudgingly thought that his cousin deserved some thanks, but from Kagura, not him.

As Kyo stalked away towards school, he heard the rat moan about Kagura causing such commotion that he didn't have a chance to work in the garden. When Tohru asked him if he was planning on planting something new, he said, "Strawberries."

Tohru squealed that she loved strawberries, and the besotted rat said he thought she might.

Kyo snorted. Yeah, that was the work of a genius. What with her having strawberry hand towels and a strawberry pocketbook and strawberry hair ornaments, it was a no-brainer. Still, it made him wonder how he felt about his destined enemy falling for the girl who had decided that she was his kid sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ripple Four**

[Chapter 6. Tohru moves back in with her family.]

The telephone call which took Tohru out of class shortly before the end of the school day affected each Sohma male differently. Kyo, who had just returned from a punishing fifteen-kilometer run, was wiping off on the porch of the rustic woodland house when he overheard Shigure's regretful yet sympathetic words. "That's right. You did say that you were only going to remain with us until your grandfather's house was complete."

Tohru knelt on the other side of the table. "Yes. I want to say again how very thankful I am for your gracious hospitality…"

"Nonsense, Tohru!" The dog broke into her usual humble speech of appreciation which she made every so often. "We only did what anyone with a gram of human kindness would do." He winked at her. "We're still human, even though we're cursed."

"I know, Sohma-san. Maybe you're even more kind because of the curse."

He grinned at her. "Well, who wouldn't be kind to a cute high school girl?"

Yuki, returning from a student council meeting, dropped his bookbag behind Kyo. The cat felt as if it was an echo of his stomach dropping when he had understood their conversation, but it was Yuki who spoke first. "Honda-san, you're leaving?"

She bobbed her head. "Yes, Sohma-kun. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to tell you and Kyo personally, but you had student council and Kyo-kun just...disappeared."

"And reappeared with quite a stench." Shigure held his nose dramatically. "I know cats hate the water, but puh-lease take a shower!"

Kyo snarled at him. "That's where I'd be if I hadn't noticed what was goin' on down here. Whaddaya mean, you're leavin'?"

"You weren't here when she first arrived," Yuki informed him in a soft voice, his eyes never leaving the downcast girl. "She was only here on a temporary basis."

He waved his arms. "Well, why didn't anyone _tell_ me that?"

Yuki turned to him. "I got so accustomed to her being here that I forgot about it. Honda-san, are you sure everything will be all right with your family? You said that your aunt was a little—"

"No, no!" She waved her hands. "I'm sure it will work out. Obasan was probably stressed over moving and having to watch over Grandpa. But with me there to help out, I'm sure the burden will lessen for her."

"Yeah, she'll probably work poor Tohru to the bone," muttered Kyo.

"For once," Yuki said in an aside, "we are in agreement."

* * *

Tohru felt the loneliest she had been since her mother had died. She had never had much to do with her father's side of the family, except for her grandfather, and now she knew why Kyoko had not encouraged the relationship. Aunt Nami was short-tempered and failed to explain things properly and then became angry with her for not doing what she actually wanted. Kasane, her female cousin, whined at least twice a day about sharing a bedroom with her; Tohru tried to make sure she took up as little space as possible. "I feel like that tent was bigger, Mama," she whispered to her mother's picture. And as for her male cousin—she didn't like the way his eyes followed her around. She had become accustomed to respect and courtesy from the men she had been living with, and it was a rude shock to discover that her own flesh and blood was lacking in those characteristics.

It came to a head less than a week after she moved in. "Tohru, could you join me in the living room?" her aunt called, suspiciously pleasant.

Tohru complied immediately. She was surprised to see her flanked by her children on the couch, a folder on the coffee table in front of them.

"Stand there, if you would," her aunt commanded. "Now, Tohru, I've always suspected that you were not actually Katsuya's child, but we accepted you for Grandfather's sake."

"Why would you doubt?" she asked.

"Kyoko was such a wild child. Who knows how many men she slept with?" she scoffed.

"Please don't say that about my mother," Tohru said softly but firmly.

"I'm your elder!" she snapped, leaning forward. "I can say anything I damn well please! And from what I can see, the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

"What apple tree?" Tohru asked.

Her aunt tapped the folder. "I hired a private investigator to check into your doings the last few months. It seems like you and Kyoko are two peas in a pod. You've been living with three men, haven't you?"

* * *

"Honestly," Shigure complained, "the way you two are acting, one would think you had PMS!"

Kyo tossed a shoe at him from his prone position on the porch. "Maybe the pretty-boy rat, you cur! Leave me out of it."

Yuki looked up from the trigonometry book that he had been staring at for a quarter of an hour. "I can't help my face, you mangy feline."

"See?" Shigure snapped open his fan and waved it. "It appears that the absence of our flower has upset the hormonal balance of the house. Its feng shui is all off."

"You're the one who is off, mutt—off your _rocker,_ " Kyo snorted.

He closed the fan and tapped one eyebrow. "Oh, her rice was always plump and tasty, never too sticky. And the number of dishes for every meal—ah, the to-go menus are just so limited. And her humming as she hung the clothes to dry and the way she always greeted us when she returned and—"

Yuki slammed shut his textbook. "Okay, cut the crap. I admit that I miss her. It's not the same," he swallowed, "just seeing her at school."

Kyo sat up and scuffed his feet in the dirt below the porch. "Yeah, me too. Did she really have to leave?" he whirled and demanded of Shigure.

The dog looked up at the ceiling, knowing that what he said in the next few seconds could change the course of many futures. Luckily, he excelled at writing dialogue. "Tohru-kun has a very strong sense of responsibility. She possibly felt that she owed it to her grandfather to move in with him. However," he counted on his fingers, "one, Honda-sama already has three people living with him to care for him."

His silence after that remark caused Kyo to growl, "Well, that was one. Where's point two, three and four?"

"Oh!" Shigure smiled slowly. "There is only one more point."

"Stop playing around and go ahead and say what you want to say," Yuki sighed wearily.

"All right." He leaned forward and folded his arms on the table. "Neither one of you fine young men tried to convince her to stay."

"But she told us—" Kyo sputtered to a stop when Shigure held up a hand.

"My point is that we need her more than her grandfather does at this time. If we use that plea, she might consider returning to our humble abode."

"And the kitchen might actually not become a toxic waste dump." Yuki glanced at the overflowing trash can and sink piled with dishes.

"Good one!" He snapped his fingers and pointed.

"Yeah," Kyo added slowly. "And she said she adopted me as her big brother," Yuki scowled at that, "so she needs to come take care of her other family."

"Righty-oh!" Shigure pulled out a piece of paper from his voluminous sleeve. "I just so happen to have Tohru-kun's grandfather's address here—" He broke off when it was snatched from his hand. "Boys," he said nervously, "it would be better if you didn't tear it."

* * *

Kasane shrieked, "Tohru! I thought you were such a goody-two-shoes! You're so daring!" Her brother Daichi looked Tohru up and down.

"Why did you do that?" Tohru asked. "I would have told you if I thought it was any of your business."

"You insolent girl! Dai-kun is going to be an attorney and possibly go into politics. His family must be above reproach! That makes it my business. You should be ashamed!"

"Of what? I was alone and had to take care of myself," Tohru stated.

"Yes, Tohru," her male cousin leaned forward, "how _did_ you 'take care of' the men in that house?"

Smack! He turned in shock to see that his grandfather had entered the room. "Foul-mouthed boy!" the old man chided him. "You should respect and honor women, especially those who are of our family."

"But Father," his daughter protested, "this girl _has_ no honor. She does not deserve our respect."

"And should I respect you—you who have cast aspersions upon my grandchild?"

"You have two other grandchildren right here. And, unlike her," she raised her chin, "you can be certain that they are blood-related."

He shook his head sadly. "Where did I go wrong? I thought that Katsuya was my rebellious child and you were the good one."

"How dare you?!" Nami stood and stretched herself to her full height. "I have given up my own home to move in and take care of you. I refuse to live under the same roof as this-this spawn of a whore! Cast her in the streets to ply her trade like her mother."

Tohru gasped and covered her face with her hands, which she dropped suddenly when she felt a familiar touch on her shoulder. "That will not be necessary," Yuki said in the coldest tone she had ever heard him use. "Honda-san can always return to our house, to a family that will cherish her."

"Yeah! What he said!" Kyo stood, hands fisted and shaking, as he glared at her cousin. He hissed at Yuki, "Can I call him out? Don't you want to, as well?"

"We're here to bring Honda-san home. Control your fury," he whispered back. Yuki turned to Tohru. "I am afraid that the Sohma clan needs you more than these people do. Won't you please come back?"

A tear fell down her face. "I can? Really?"

"Of course." He thumbed away the wetness.

"I didn't want to leave," she muttered, lowering her head.

"Then why didja?" Kyo grabbed her and dragged her to the door. "Let's scram and shake the dust of this place off our feet."

"But, Grandpa—!" she cried.

"Don't worry, Tohru," he said gently with a sad smile. "I have to put up with these nasty dispositions, but you don't." He looked approvingly from one boy to the other. "Family is not always defined by blood. But come visit me every now and then."

"Of course, Ojiisan!" she cried, hugging and kissing his cheek.

"C'mon, c'mon." Kyo almost shoved her into the street, barely letting her grab her shoes. "Let the prissy boy get your things."

Tohru's starry-eyed cousin showed Yuki where her things were, staring at him constantly. As he put the last of the items in a bag, Kasane asked, "So, like, what kind of things do you like to do in your spare time? Would you maybe like to hang out?"

He stared at her. "Why would I want to spend time with _you_?" He walked past her as her mouth dropped open in shock.

"So, I guess Tohru's little reverse harem is back in session, huh?" Daichi said snidely as Yuki put his shoes back on. Before he knew it he was against the wall and gasping for breath.

"You are not worthy to even speak her name. As a matter of fact," he twisted the collar even tighter, "if I _ever_ hear that you have said anything against her, you will not only face _my_ wrath, but I'll unleash such Sohma hell on you that you will wish that you had never been born."

Tohru's cousin gasped and nodded agreement, anxious to be released and not realizing that he had been spared a beating not only from the person in front of him, but also Kyo and Kagura, with Shigure probably cheering on the sidelines and offering suggestions. Yuki exited and quickly caught up to the others.

By now Tohru was beaming with happiness. "It is like a dream come true to be going back home with you. And you showed up just in the nick of time. I was about to start beating them up for what they were saying about my Mama!"

Kyo's head jerked upright. "That's right," he turned, "I can't let that pass by."

He came to a screeching halt, with Yuki's hand grabbing his shirt. "Let it go for now," he warned. "We don't want to cause any trouble for Tohru's grandfather."

Tohru smiled and nodded her thanks. "It's great that you want to, Kyo-kun," she assured him, "but Mom never approved of violence after getting out of the gang. Except," she got a distant look on her face, "when she rescued Uo-chan from _her_ gang."

Yuki shook his head and chuckled while Kyo exploded, "You mean she really _was_ in a gang?"

"Mom or Uo-chan?" she asked.

"Either—both—I don't know!"

"Come on, Kyo, I'm sure that Tohru's idea of a 'gang' is different from what you are imagining."

"Oh, but—" Tohru smiled. "You know, with you two fighting all the time, I think it's amazing that you came together to get me."

"Well, Rat-boy wouldn't let go of the address."

"What use would it have been to you?" Yuki turned to Tohru. "His sense of direction is so bad that it would have taken all of his nine lives to locate you."

"Yeah, but you used your phone, and I just had a paper map!"

"So you admit that I'm _smarter_ for using the _smart_ phone?"

"I'm as smart as you. I just don't need to prove it all the time."

"If you don't want to be taken for an idiot, then you should try every now and then."

"I oughta mess up your pretty face for that!"

"That you _have_ tried—and failed at."

Tohru laughed and took an arm of each. "It's so good to hear your voices again, even when you're arguing!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ripple Five**

[Chapter 9. Evening of the school festival.]

The second time Yuki tried to escape from the festival outfit he was successful. Of course, Tohru took the outer jacket off and unbuttoned the dress for him before exiting the classroom, permitting him to change in peace and privacy.

He opened the sliding door and handed her the crumpled clothes. "What should I do with this, Honda-san?" he asked. "Would you like it? As I said," he gazed at her sweetly, "I believe that you would look cute in it."

"Oh, no, no!" She waved her hands in frantic denial. "That's too beautiful, too fine for the likes of me! I mean, I'm sure Mom wouldn't have liked it, me taking a gift away from you."

"All right, Honda-san," he smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder to settle her down. "If Mother wouldn't approve, then I won't insist. However," his face showed his distaste, "I really don't want to see this thing again. Not that I'll ever get to live down the fact that I wore it."

"Yes," Tohru agreed with a small sigh, "you were quite...spectacular."

"Well, annoying as it was to have the entire school witness my humiliation, I'm sure that it will be a thousand times worse when everyone in the Sohma complex hears about it."

"The Sohma complex…?" She didn't like keeping her upcoming visit from Yuki, but Hatori had been explicit in his instructions. She thought that if he was a zodiac member, maybe he was just going to give a stronger lecture on how important it was to keep the secret. Even an airhead like her could tell that Hatori was more of a responsible adult than Shigure, but neither of them knew that Yuki had also warned her about the doctor's mysterious power.

Unaware of Tohru's fears, Yuki continued. "Yes, since Hatori took that picture—! But he'd only show Akito." He shivered. "No, it's Momiji I'm worried about blabbing."

"Your little cousin." Tohru's face became animated. "It was so exciting to meet another member of the zodiac. And he's so cute!" She didn't notice that Yuki winced at the adjective. "Both him and his animal spirit. Did I tell you that I met him a few days ago? He startled me so much!"

"Momiji? The _bunny_ scared you?" Yuki found it hard to imagine.

"Yes, he just jumped up at me speaking this strange English—"

"Probably German."

"—and then he—he kissed me on the cheek." She held her hand to that exact spot. "Of course, if I'd known he was a Sohma, I wouldn't have been so upset."

"Still, that was a little forward of him. I'll have Hatori speak to him."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean to get him in trouble! He's such a sweet little boy! I guess you zodiac members go all the way in age from adults like Sohma-san and Hatori-san to elementary students like Momiji-kun!"

"But Momiji is—"

"Sohma-kun!" Her hands were clasped in front of her. "Is Hatori-san also a member of the zodiac? No one answered my question earlier."

It was all Yuki could do not to burst out laughing. "I won't say for sure, but just consider what a chore it is to babysit Momiji and decide for yourself."

"Oh! That must be a riddle. I'll have to think on it."

"But Honda-san, the dress!"

By now Tohru had folded it neatly. "You know, Sohma-kun, I bet if we left it on the teacher's desk, the senior girls wouldn't think you were ungrateful, just forgetful. And if it happens to disappear…"

"Then it will have nothing to do with us—that is, with me!" His smile could truly light up a room. "Brilliant, Honda-san." He took it from her and carefully placed it in the exact center of the desk. "We'll just wait and see if Mayuko-sensei ever says anything about it." He turned out the light and closed the door after they entered the hallway with their bookbags.

"As I recall," she said as they exited the school, "Hatori-san was very careful to walk around all the girls, so I think he is a zodiac member. I wonder what he is?"

Yuki did his best to disguise his snorts as coughs, with the result that Tohru began fluttering about his bronchial tubes. In trying to convince her that he was perfectly healthy, neither one of them noticed the manic-eyed members of the Yuki Fan Club making away with the hated garment which had caused such a ruckus earlier that day.

[As NT mentioned in a Q&A, the dress was cut into pieces and distributed among the club members. So Yuki never had to see it again (at least, not in its entirety). Their scheme worked!]


	7. Chapter 7

**Ripple Six**

[Chapter 10. After Tohru's visit with Hatori in the Sohma complex.]

"What's the matter, Tohru-kun?" Shigure turned as the girl sniffed behind him.

"Oh, I was just thinking how kind Hatori-san is."

"Ha!" he laughed. "You've never had one of his injections. The man is a sadistic, twisted…"

Tohru shook her head violently. "I won't let you say that about him. He called me here today to warn me that the Sohmas would hurt me if I stayed. But everyone has been so kind…"

 _Kind,_ the dog mused. _Well, no need to burst the girl's bubble._ Besides, too much knowledge might backfire on his plans. "So," he changed the topic, "what is that you are holding so closely to your chest? Is it a gift? Don't tell me—Hatori proposed to you and that's an engagement ring!"

"Sohma-san!" Tohru blushed beet-red. "Don't say such things about Hatori-san! I just heard about his heartbreak over Kana today. And besides," she dropped her eyes, "I'm too young for him."

"Hmm, but maybe not too young for another Sohma, eh?"

"What?" She blinked at him.

"So, what is it?" he repeated, pointing at her hands.

"Oh, it's a disposable camera with a picture of Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun together on the day of the school festival."

"Ah, yes, Yuki in drag." He chuckled then added at her horrified expression, "What're you going to do with it?"

"It was payment for showing up today, although," her forehead wrinkled, "he never said that when he ordered, um, invited me to visit. I was so worried that the family head had ordered him to erase my memory!"

"Oh, so _that's_ why you've been jumpy the past few days." When she nodded, he patted her head. "Don't worry, Tohru-kun. If you had told me that you had been 'summoned', I could have eased your mind."

"Really?"

He gave her a twisted smile. "I have my ways of knowing about what Akito plans to do before anyone else."

"I didn't know that, Sohma-san, but Hatori-san told me not to tell anyone." She turned the camera over in her hands. "I wonder what Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun will do with this."

"Shatter it into a thousand pieces."

She nodded and agreed, "I bet you're right."

"I'm certain of it." He sighed, "I just hope they do it outside my house! Of course," he took it from her and tossed it up and down, "those two dorks should have known something was up for Hatori to use something as old-school as this. Instagram is a much better way to spread scandalous pictures."

Tohru looked thoughtful. "Hatori-san and Instagram? I can't really picture it."

"And that's another thing!" Shigure raised a finger. "I'm jealous of him!"

"Of Hatori-san? Why?"

"You call him by his first name but still call me Sohma-san." He jumped up and down as he walked backwards, facing her. "I want to be special, too."

"But you are special, Sohma-san. It's just that there are so many Sohmas, and he said it was okay…"

"Call me by my name!" he chanted. "Call me by my name!"

"Shigure-san," she giggled, "you're so funny."

His mouth twisted as he recalled a solitary figure in a particular window. "Tohru-kun," he said, "you flatter me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ripple Seven**

[Chapter 11. New Year's.]

Tohru wiped away the tears from her face. "What are you two doing back here?" she asked panting Yuki and Kyo. "I thought you were going to spend New Year's at the Sohma complex."

"Nah," Kyo got out, "with my Master gone, you're the best member of my family, little sister."

Yuki scowled briefly at him. "As you know, I'm not on the best of terms with the other Sohmas, one in particular. I'd rather spend the time with you."

"But won't you get in trouble?" She stared worriedly from one to the other.

"Whatever apologies that have to be made will be worth it." Yuki smiled gently at her. "I'd rather eat your cooking than whatever they're serving at the holiday celebration."

Kyo waved away her concern. "And, shoot, I'm not even invited to the banquet."

"Well, then," she stood up briskly, "you two need to warm up. Get your feet under the kotatsu and I'll prepare some tea."

By the time the beverages were ready, the boys had discarded their jackets and belatedly removed their shoes.

"Thank you, Honda-san," Yuki said after blowing the steam away. "This will hit the spot nicely."

"Yeah," Kyo nodded.

"I can't believe that you two just turned around and ran home," she declared. "Sohma-kun," she looked at Yuki anxiously, "are your lungs okay?"

Kyo snorted while Yuki assured her that he was perfectly all right. "Sissy boy's not gonna fall over after a little jog home. By the way, did you know that your freaky friend is out wandering the streets tonight?"

"Freaky…?"

"Hanajima-san met us and reminded us that this was your first New Year's without your mother," Yuki said, placing his hand over hers.

"Hana-chan?" Tohru's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah. Startled us so much that the rat here fell on his ass in the middle of the street."

"I believe that was you, you stupid cat."

"Who you callin' 'stupid', Stupid?" The boys glared at each other until Tohru's words caught their attention.

"Oh, I must remember to thank her when I see her next," she said. "My friends are the best, aren't they?"

"And I will thank her as well, Honda-san." Yuki smiled at her. "This is going to be a much more pleasant evening than I was anticipating."

"What?" Kyo asked when Tohru turned her eyes to him. "Um, yeah, she's okay."

* * *

Seated between the boys on the roof several hours later, waiting for the first rays of sun to peek over the horizon, Tohru blushed when Yuki placed his hand over hers. "Do you have a special wish for the upcoming year, Honda-san?"

"Mm, I hadn't thought of one yet. How about you?"

"Not really. What I feel right now is that it can't get much better than it is right now." His palm twisted and he enfolded her hand in his.

"How nice of you to say that," she whispered, staring at him. She tore her eyes away and asked Kyo, who was looking at them sideways. "And you?"

"Yeah," he snorted before standing up and shaking a fist at the sky. "This year is the one that I will beat that rat bastard once and for all!"

"Every year you say that. Every year you fail," Yuki commented in a monotone.

As Kyo turned and began snarling at the silver-haired teenager, Tohru thought dreamily that Yuki was right. _It really can't get much better than this._


	9. Chapter 9

**Ripple Eight**

[Chapter 13. Day of school marathon.]

"Sohma-kun, are you still coughing?"

Yuki looked up from fumbling with this shoelaces. "Yes, Honda-san," he replied, "but only a little."

"Still," she chided him as she pushed his hands away to fasten his shoes, "if you start to feel worse, just slow down and rest. Don't let Kyo-kun pressure you into a bronchitis attack."

"I wish Hatori had never mentioned that," he muttered. "It's not that big a deal any more. I'm sure it's just a little cold."

"Don't ever call a cold 'little'!"

Yuki did not know why she was so vehement, but before he could ask she was dragged away by one of his lead stalkers. He sighed as he stood and glanced over at his cousin. _Damn!_ Kyo's eyes were almost shooting flames. There was no way he was going to be able to back out of the marathon, he thought as he tried to swallow yet another cough.

* * *

"Honda-san, you should really be on your way. These two...idiots will probably posture for another twenty minutes before they actually get down to trading punches."

Tohru shifted her attention from the roiling mass of testosterone that was being emitted by Kyo and Hatsuharu and looked in concern at Yuki, whose eyes were bright and cheeks flushed. "Oh no, Sohma-kun, I can't leave you here. But your cousin, Hatsuharu-kun, is so _different_ now than when I first met him."

"Yes," he sighed, "'Black Haru' is truly an awesome beast."

She thought a moment. "When you say 'beast' do you mean that he is also one of the zodiac?" Yuki's slight flinch gave her the answer. "Oh, which one is he?"

"Obviously, it is one with a split personality, just like his hair color."

"Yes, his hair!" Tohru grinned. "When I first saw him, I thought he was an elderly person who had fallen down. I left the girls' race to see if he needed any help."

Yuki smiled at her gently. "That sounds just like you, Honda-san." He couldn't suppress the cough that punctuated the sentence.

"Oh, no!" Her face was distressed. "Let's sit down and rest for a few minutes, Sohma-kun!"

Despite his disgust at being coddled, he did feel a little weak and the two super saiyans were still trash-talking, so he complied. For some reason, it was a tad easier to breathe without his body having to concentrate on remaining upright. And Honda-san's hand on his forehead felt so good…

Finally hearing blows, he opened his eyes briefly. "Great. At last they're getting down to business."

"Are you sure we should allow them to fight like this?" Tohru's voice showed her concern.

"There's no way to stop it now that Haru finally got the cat's fur ruffled. Those two are martial arts maniacs!"

"But _you_ always win against Kyo," she commented.

He raised his eyelids with effort. "Everyone always said the rat was special. I don't know if that's it or—" He bent forward in a paroxysm of coughing. Tohru held him as well as she could without actually embracing him.

To her surprise, the sight of Yuki on the ground broke up the match. Hatsuharu was there in an instant, holding up Yuki's head. "Your bronchial tubes? I'll call the family. Now, where did I leave my cell phone?"

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to your body!" Kyo snarled behind him. "Is the sissy rat playing possum?"

"Oh no, Kyo-kun!" Tohru's voice was almost panicked. "He's really sick. I warned him…!"

Yuki grabbed her hand. "No...call," he whispered.

"What's that?" The tall boy leaned down. "Ah! You want to keep this from Akito, right? Well, I can't blame you, but you need to get home to bed."

"Can we call a cab?" Tohru asked, flustered. "Of course, I don't have much money." She pulled her pocketbook from her shorts.

"Nah." Hatsuharu straightened. "He's too weak now. If he gets worse, he might transform in the cab and that would freak out the driver." He gave Kyo a sardonic look before returning his gaze to Tohru. "I can take care of it, but I'll need your help."

"What?" She blinked at him. "I don't know what you mean, but if it's for Sohma-kun I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" He gave her a crooked grin. "Remember you said that," he warned before reaching forward to put his arms around her.

As he kissed her cheek quickly before the transformation took place, Kyo squawked, "Why do all the zodiac members want to be hugged by Tohru?!"

* * *

Yuki's memories of the trip were highly different from those of the other participants. While Kyo apparently spent his time chasing away curious viewers (and, face it, who wouldn't rubberneck at the sight of a cow carrying someone on its back?), the slightly rolling movement of Hatsuharu's steps made him feel like he was floating in a boat. A rather smelly boat, at that, especially since it had been three days since Haru had left home and had, as usual, fallen victim to his almost nonexistent sense of direction. He did remember several comforting pats on the head whenever he roused; recognizing Tohru's touch, he would drift back off for another few minutes.

Any good manners that Shigure possessed were forgotten when the bedraggled quartet made it to the house. His annoying barks of laughter [yes, I meant to do that] woke Yuki enough to cause him to roll off the wide back. Luckily, it was Kyo who caught him and not Tohru, although transforming might have been preferable to listening to the cat curse a blue streak at having to assist him.

He became fully awake when Tohru screamed at the flash of light which meant Haru was now human again—and nude. Once more Kyo was yelling, this time ordering him to put on some clothes. As Yuki closed his eyes on the craziness his only thought was, _You'd think Honda-san would be used to the Sohma men flashing her by now._


	10. Chapter 10

**Ripple Nine**

[Chapter 16. Valentine's double date.]

Kyo leaned as far as he could from Kagura, which wasn't but a few centimeters. _Damn, the girl is like an anaconda,_ he thought.

His eyes flickered past the overly affectionate girl to where Tohru and Yuki sat in the darkened theater. He supposed that he would have to be the 'good' big brother and not object to their relationship—not that there was much of it yet. As far as he could tell, they hadn't held hands since the New Year's dawn, even now not taking advantage of the dimness which hid no secrets from his cat-like eyes.

He gave another experimental tug at Kagura's grip then slouched in surrender. Why couldn't he find someone more to his taste, less clingy and less volatile? Not that he minded her yelling at him; it was the beatings which accompanied the shouts that got his goat. For some reason, his mind wandered to another loud girl, calling him, 'Tangerine Head'. He snorted softly. For all her noisiness, at least Uotani hadn't gotten violent with him. She talked a good game but kept her actions within civilized reason. _Maybe that was the influence of Tohru,_ he mused. Lots of rumors floated around the school about the tall girl, but she was overall fairly gentle with brief forays into dramatic posing.

 _Sorta like me,_ he thought. He had tried to tone down his violent outbursts, and not only because Shigure was always whining about his house getting wrecked. What did the stupid dog expect, making the two most antagonistic zodiac members live together? He was lucky the place hadn't been reduced to a pile of rubble.

He looked at the screen. _Argh!_ The storyline was craptacular, yet the girls appeared to be enjoying it. Over their heads, he and Yuki shared a look of resigned boredom. Curiously, the two of them had found common ground in Tohru.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ripple Ten**

[Chapter 18. White Day visit at the hot springs.]

Tohru followed Yuki out of the recreation room. "Sohma-kun?" she asked as she viewed his back and shoulders shaking. "Are you all right?"

She heard some muffled coughing sounds before he turned around. Even then he held a hand before his mouth. "I'm so sorry, Honda-san," he gasped. "But when you put all your force behind that swing, and then missed the ball, it was so funny. And Kyo's and Momiji's faces as well." A few remaining chuckles escaped.

"Why, Sohma-kun," Tohru chided him, "you didn't have to hide your laughter. I knew it was a klutzy move as soon as I made it. It's not the first time, and it won't be the last."

"I never laugh in front of people," he explained. "Not even in front of my family."

"Really?" Her eyes went wide before her mouth firmed. "You have my permission to laugh in front of me any time you want."

"But this time, it would have been impolite to you," he argued.

"Pfft!" She waved it aside. "What are friends for, if not to laugh when you screw up?"

"Friends?" Yuki's normally pale face flushed a slight tint of pink. "I was hoping, that is, I knew you gave Valentine's chocolate to everyone but thought my box was a little bigger than the others."

Tohru ducked her head and took her turn blushing. "It was, by a little bit. But I don't want you to feel obligated or anything—!"

He sighed, "My only problem is that my younger cousin has outdone me for White Day." He reached into the sleeve of his yukata and pulled out a small package and handed it to her.

"Oh!" She held it and gazed upon it in awe before raising her eyes to his. "Can I open it?"

He laughed. "It's your gift. Do with it what you will."

She made short work of the wrapping. "A new ribbon!" The yellow satin gleamed in the light of the courtyard lanterns. "I'll put it on right now!" Her hair, still down from her bath, was quickly tied back. "How do I look?" she anxiously asked the prince.

"Like a true princess," he said, cupping her face and bending close. He was intending to give her a light kiss on her cheekbone, but those plans went awry with the arrival of Momiji.

"Tohru! Yuki! Kyo's hitting me with the ping-pong balls!" he wailed as he barreled into his cousin's back.

Knocked off-balance, Yuki's and Tohru's startled eyes met for one brief second between the abrupt meeting of their lips and the rat's transformation.

"Ooh, sorry!" sang Momiji as Tohru anxiously asked Yuki if he was all right.

"Damn it, Momiji, why're you always such a tattletale?" Kyo grabbed him and rubbed his knuckles into the blond curls. "Besides, you should have dodged better. But hey," his eyes narrowed, "what were you two doing out here alone?"

"Um, ah, nothing," Tohru stammered, while Yuki added, "As if it was any of your damn business, you stupid cat!"

"Stupid, huh? Who's the one now in his zodiac form?" Kyo's eyes rapidly scanned the area to ensure that no other guests were near.

"It wasn't his fault!" Tohru cried as she picked up Yuki and his clothes, cradling him gently. "I'll take you to the room, so you can have privacy when you transform back."

"Thank you, Honda-san," the rat said wearily.

The other two watched them depart in silence. "Kyo," Momiji finally said, "is there something between those two?"

"Maybe," the cat sighed, "not that I think he's halfway good enough for her."

The younger boy turned to stare up at him. "Why? Do you like Tohru, too?"

Kyo ruffled his hair. "Not in that way, but I'm in a quandary."

"What do you mean?"

"If he hurts her, that gives me a great reason to beat his butt. On the other hand, I don't _want_ anyone to hurt her."

"Not to mention that you have never been able to beat Yuki," Momiji unwisely pointed out.

"Why, you—!"

"Tohru! Kyo's being mean to me!" he called as he scampered away.

* * *

The springs of the van made nothing of the bumps in the road. This allowed a fretful Tohru to finally take a nap during the journey home.

Even after she had fallen asleep, Yuki kept stroking her hair in a soothing motion, a small pillow between them to keep him in human form. She had genuinely freaked when she had been told that Momiji was the same age as Hatsuharu, her hair almost standing on end. She kept muttering, "My first kiss! And I slept with him! What would Mom say?"

Since Kyo had immediately blamed Momiji for Tohru's condition, it had fallen upon Yuki to console her, not that he was in any way unwilling. He enjoyed the fact that he was now the helper and encourager instead of the other way around.

Of course, being under the stares and glares of the other two on the opposite side of the vehicle was a little trying. He decided to give some of it back to them and smirked. When steam started to pour out of Kyo's ears, he took great satisfaction in placing a finger on his lips to shush him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ripple Eleven**

[Chapter 20. New school year.]

Tohru walked back towards her classroom on autopilot. Her brain was still pondering the mystery of how Hatsuharu had managed to convince President Takei that his hair color was natural. _And why did he take him to the restroom to do so?_

A sudden feeling that something or someone was out of place popped her into awareness of her surroundings. The covered walkway up ahead…surely that person was not a student. Not only was he not wearing the school uniform, even a mixture of one such as Momiji had crafted, but he was too still, too _aware_ to be a teenager. She recalled a pale face in a window inside the Sohma complex. Could this be—?

Before she could complete the thought, the stranger spoke. "Honda Tohru, I believe?"

"Ah, yes!" She approached and bowed. "And would you be—possibly—Sohma Akito-sama?"

"'Akito-sama'," he repeated in a soft voice, light laughter coloring the words. "I like that. Indeed, I am he, Honda-san."

"Oh, no!" Tohru bowed again, "just Tohru, or Honda if you don't wish to be so familiar to an outsider."

"Ah, you recognize what you are, do you?" At her quizzical look, he smiled coldly. "An _outsider_. One who does not belong. And yet you have wormed your way into the lives of several of my zodiac members."

Tohru didn't quite know how to answer, so she kept her eyes down.

The young man drew even nearer and spoke with smooth spite. "But no matter. You are so ordinary that they will soon become bored with the novelty and return their attentions to me. Especially my favorite. And here he is. Yuki, my dear!"

Tohru turned to see Yuki, face paler than she had ever seen, standing frozen a few meters away. "Akito," was all he managed.

"So, not _quite_ struck dumb at my appearance, then?" Akito laughed.

At those words, Yuki hissed, "What were you doing to Honda-san?"

"You mean my new friend Tohru?" Akito's cold eyes slid over her before he glided to Yuki. "We were just introducing ourselves to each other. What did you think I'd be doing?"

"Leave her alone!" Yuki was shaking, hands in fists.

"Gladly, my dear," Akito crooned, "although a better persuasion would be for you to come visit me. I so missed you at our New Year's banquet. And the cursed monster didn't show either, although I can't say his absence was regretted."

 _Is he referring to Kyo as a monster?_ Tohru thought to herself. Then she noticed Akito placing a hand on one of Yuki's shoulders and saw the boy flinch at the contact.

"Soon all will be as it was fated. All of my animals will be in the Sohma pen, and the banquet will last forever. You want that too, don't you, my most special rat? Your favorite room is still waiting for you," he whispered.

Tohru could stand it no more. "Excuse us!" she burst out, removing Akito's arm, "but Sohma-kun and I must return to class. Sohma-kun is the student council representative and has...important duties to perform."

The slender, almost frail man straightened and stepped back. "Very well," he grimaced, "I see that you have a loyal little friend. Take care that nothing…happens to her. Until later, my dear one." He turned and headed toward the front of the school.

"Honda-san," Yuki managed between deep breaths, bending over from the waist, "did Akito…do anything to you?"

"Of course not!" She tentatively patted his shoulder. "He just introduced himself. Although," she turned and gazed in the direction he had gone, "he's not actually that friendly of a person, is he?"

Yuki choked out a laugh. "I do believe that is an understatement. But," he bowed his head, "as a man, I should have been the one to rescue you instead of the other way around."

"No, no!" she disagreed. "That's so old-fashioned. Friends are allowed to rescue one another!"

"Friends," he smiled sweetly and took her hand, "after the hot springs trip, I was hoping that we were more than that?"

Tohru ducked her head, cheeks afire. "Well, yes, I suppose…but not at school!" She glanced around anxiously. "The Yuki Fan Club…"

He nodded gravely. "They are a nuisance to me and a potential danger to you. But at home, and when we're with friends…"

"Yes," Tohru smiled as she covered his hand with her other one, "and why don't we have a meeting of friends after school today?"

"Today?" He appeared hesitant.

"Yes," she smiled widely, "I want Momiji and Hatsuharu to meet Uo and Hana. Maybe we can even get Kyo to join in."

Yuki rolled his eyes at mention of the last person. "All right. I should only be a few minutes late with student council."

"Great!" She beamed at him. "All of my favorite people—together!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Ripple Twelve**

[Chapter 22. After Ayame's visit came to an end.]

Yuki could barely stand upright while assisting Tohru with the dishes. After listening to a number of sighs from his direction, she informed him, "Sohma-kun, I can finish on my own if you're that tired."

"No, Honda-san," he replied, "I _am_ exhausted, but it's not from physical exertion."

"Oh, missing your brother already?"

He stared at her. "Sort of like missing a typhoon. Thank goodness that Haru called Hatori. I don't know if I could have stood much more."

"Ayame-san is a little excitable, isn't he? Whereas you're always so calm."

"He and I are so unalike that I don't believe we will ever see eye-to-eye."

"But he _is_ family," she reminded him.

"I know." Yuki set a dried plate on the counter. "That's why I'm going to try again to get to know him. It may be difficult, but we are brothers and he seems to want to have a relationship with me."

"I just know he does!" Tohru clapped her hands, splashing water and suds on the two of them. Yuki leaned over and dried her face. "I think that's why he was trying so hard to get your attention."

"Well, he certainly succeeded in that," he said with a short laugh.

"Just remember that Ayame-san is Ayame-san and Sohma-kun is Sohma-kun. You are both important in your own right. You don't have to try to be like him."

"Heaven forbid," he exclaimed. "One Ayame is enough for the world."

"True," she said thoughtfully, "because I like Sohma-kun the way he is."

"Do you?" He leaned down and teasingly placed a quick peck on her cheek. "Well, I like Honda-san the way she is too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ripple Thirteen**

[Chapter 23. Tohru learns about Momiji's mother.]

The girl exited her workplace, head down, and walked towards the young man waiting for her.

Alarmed at her demeanor, Yuki tilted up her chin. "Honda-san, your eyes are red. Have you been crying? Who upset you?"

Tohru sniffed. "I've been crying because of something Momiji-kun told me."

"Momiji? I'll skin that rabbit!"

She caught his arm when Yuki appeared prepared to storm into the skyscraper to face his younger cousin. "You know how Momiji-kun is the son of this building's owner?"

"Uh, no," he replied, "but Sohmas have their fingers in a lot of area businesses, so I shouldn't be surprised."

"Sohma-kun, he stays late there to catch a glimpse of his mother from time to time," she gulped, "the mother that rejected him just because he's a member of the zodiac."

Yuki bit his lip. "Honda-san, that's not altogether uncommon…"

"But he's such an adorable bunny!" Her sniffs and gulps became full-throated sobs.

"Yes, her reaction was rather the scandal at the time from what I've overheard from the adults. And you're right, Momiji is cute in his zodiac form. It's more reasonable to understand _my_ mother's feelings, considering that both her sons are the most repulsive of the zodiac animals."

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at him and nodded. "The rat and the snake. But they are both considered lucky, aren't they?"

He shrugged. "Most mothers—no, make that most _women_ —would not care to cuddle either."

"Yes, I can see—No! She is your mother. She should love her children, no matter what!"

His laugh sounded harsh. "Well, she loved _me_ , or rather what I could bring her, more than she did Nii-san."

"What you could bring her?"

"She virtually sold me to Akito at a young age. For the good luck you mentioned. No matter how I pleaded she would still deliver me to him every day."

"I can't decide what's worse! That or having your memory wiped of even having a child, like Momiji's mom. And his father, not only agreeing but pressing his own son to make the decision."

"I know. I felt sorry for him at the time, not knowing that I would have the same thing happen to me a couple of years later."

"I wish I had known you back then. My mother would have done her best to take the place of both your mothers!" She reached out and gave him a big hug. "Oopsie," she said, even before the transformation sparkles faded away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ripple Fourteen**

[Chapter 24. Visit to Kyoko's grave.]

"Can you hear the waves of the dead?" Kyo asked Saki, who had stepped away from the group to examine blossoms on a low-hanging branch.

She turned with a small smile, as if she had been waiting for him to approach her. "No, their waves are too faint for my antenna," she gestured to her head with a wink, "to pick up."

"Oh." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

"Is there anyone in particular that you would have wanted me to contact, _if_ I had that ability?" she queried.

Kyo thought briefly of two mothers—his own and Tohru's—before shaking his head. "Nah, just makin' small talk."

Her eyes mocked his response. "I believe there is someone else who would prefer to converse with you." She nodded towards the rest of the group. Arisa met her eyes then looked away quickly.

"You're some crazy psychic," Kyo growled. "What makes you think—"

"I believe that your unusual waves coordinate well with Uo-chan's," she interrupted him. "Not that I'm playing matchmaker or anything."

"Yeah, right." He rubbed the back of his neck. "There are...complications."

"Nothing that can't be worked out." When he looked at her in disbelief, she added, "Psychic, remember?"

Kyo gave a snort of a laugh as he returned to the main group.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru called. "I still have some tuna onigiri left. You didn't eat much earlier," she chided with a worried expression.

"Just somethin' on my mind," he said as he selected one from the proffered box.

"I hope you didn't strain yourself," Yuki muttered snidely.

"No, I'm uninjured," he replied, "and ready to take you on any time, you damn rat."

"Stupid cat." Yuki didn't move from beside Tohru. "Not in a cemetery."

Arisa stretched her arms above her head. "You guys sure have strange nicknames for each other."

The boys froze. Tohru broke in, chattering, "Yes, they do. But they fit them, don't they?"

She looked at the two doubtfully. "Tangerine Head, yeah. But I've never seen a rat as blindingly handsome as the Prince."

As Yuki's pale face blushed scarlet, Tohru exclaimed, "But that's because he IS the Prince of Rats."

"Honda-san," he murmured in protest.

She stuck out her bottom lip. "Well, I like rats now, so there!"

"Ugh!" Arisa stood. "Let's leave these two lovebirds to some privacy, Cat-boy."

"Just because I accept that from Yucky Yuki doesn't mean I want you to take up the nickname," Kyo warned her. Nevertheless, he rose, and they began to walk the neat paths slowly.

"Ah! It's a beautiful day," she said. "Kyoko-san would have loved it."

"Yeah, she would," he agreed absently.

She elbowed him playfully. "Look at you, acting as if you knew her."

Verbally backtracking, he let out a nervous laugh. "Well, Tohru talks about her all the time, you know."

"She sure does. Of course, all three of us have a great deal of appreciation for her. Her death hit us almost as hard as it did Tohru."

"I can't believe that you were really in a gang." He gestured at her clothing. "Of course, you dress the part, but mostly you act normal, although a little loud."

"Ha!" she commented. "You're a fine one for talking about being loud, with all the hijinks you get up to at school. But, yeah, I might not even be alive, much less going to school regularly, if Kyoko-san hadn't showed up that night and saved me. I'll be eternally grateful to my gang sempai for going out on a limb to fetch her."

"You ever hear from her?" he asked.

"No, and I'm not going to look for her. It might be dangerous for her, and I wouldn't want to cause her trouble after all she did."

"Yeah."

"Tohru's just like her mom," she said as a non sequitur. "Without the awesome fighting ability, of course."

"That girl wouldn't be able to fight her way out of a paper bag," Kyo agreed.

"That's why Hana and I stick so close to her, to make sure she's always safe."

"I wouldn't have pegged Spooky as being a good fighter."

"I never said that she fought _physically_ ," she countered with a wink.

"Don't tell me that she curses people?"

"No, she leaves that to her little brother." While Kyo processed that, Arisa said, "Although she does claim that she can incapacitate people temporarily by jamming their frequencies."

"Glad she's not my enemy," he professed emphatically.

"Anyone who protects Tohru is going to be on our side," she assured him. "I'm sure you're always on duty."

"Yeah, me and the 'Prince'." He scowled at the nickname of the fan club.

"Eh, I wouldn't have picked him as much of a fighter."

"You might be surprised," was all he said.

* * *

"So," Kyo spoke to his cousin as the girls were making their extended farewells, "I caught you in an error."

"Really?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"You said that Tohru probably meant something different by 'gang' than what we would expect. You were dead wrong."

"I still can't believe it," he said, watching the trio in front of them.

"That you were wrong?" He snorted, "Arrogant much?"

"Stupid cat," he snapped. "No, I admit that part. I meant that someone could change from a violent gang-banger to being the loving mother that Honda-san is always talking about." He sighed, "No wonder she believes that anyone can change."

Kyo began kicking a chunk of asphalt. "Yeah, she sure was full of optimism."

Yuki, stepping forward to take Tohru's hand, did not notice the past tense of his comment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ripple Fifteen**

[Chapter 30. Tohru has a cold.]

The common cold sneaks up on people, disguising itself with symptoms that are usually interpreted as due to another cause. If the person is accustomed to caring for others while ignoring her or his well-being (but face it, the person will usually not be male), the accumulation will reach a tipping point that startles the person and may make the malady feel worse than it is.

Tohru was such a person. Her days of caring for young Kisa, although filled with excitement and love, had taken their toll. She was forced to revisit her own painful experiences with classroom bullying to convince Kisa to accept her. Even Yuki, who felt more comfortable dealing with surface issues, had shared some darker memories during that time, and eventually the child felt brave enough to face her own foes.

So when Tohru felt a little "blah" as she took the dreaded midterms, she explained it away as missing the the excitement of having another girl in the male-dominated Sohma household. It really hit her when the test results were handed back the next day. She thought it was the guilty weight of her one failure that made her feel so heavy that she could fall through the floor. To make it worse, it was the class that Yuki had particularly helped her with.

Even former gang-banger Arisa had passed the tests, and Saki offered Tohru unusual encouragement by informing her that she herself had failed _all_ the tests. Knowing that Saki was quite intelligent, not to mention psychic to a certain degree, that information did not compute, but Tohru was too upset at the thought of discommodating Mayuko-sensei by making her administer makeup exams to think it through.

It was even worse when Yuki approached her with gentle concern. She placed herself in the dogeza position to apologize for wasting her boyfriend's precious tuition yet couldn't even face him as she prostrated herself to the wall. _I'm so ungrateful,_ she thought in despair, _pathetic! And now I have a headache on top of everything else!_

The three joined her on the floor, trying to raise her spirits.

"Honda-san," Yuki assured her, "There's really nothing to worry about. Make-up tests are always easier."

"Absolutely," Saki confirmed this, "plus my waves assure me that you will pass on the second attempt with flying colors."

Arisa and Yuki stared at her, both with the unspoken suspicion, _Don't tell me that you deliberately failed the exams!_

* * *

"Psst! Tangerine!" Kyo's heart jumped as he saw Arisa waving him into the hall.

He sauntered to her. "What's up, yankee? Need help beatin' someone up?"

"Ha! As if I'd ask someone as weak as you!" The typical greetings complete, she looked carefully both ways. "You walk Tohru home on the days the Prince has student council, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah. Actually walkin' home together isn't that unusual. We live in the same house, genius."

"Don't be a smartass. I know who she pays more attention to when he's along."

"Okay, point taken. So?"

"Well, she's feelin' a little down today, having failed one of the exams. Try to cheer her up, won't ya?"

"What am I, the class clown or somethin'? All right, all right!" he yelled when she landed a solid punch on his arm. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Despite Kyo's attempts, Tohru did not rebound to her usual cheerful self, and he eventually exhausted his repertoire of jokes. As they trudged down the path in silence, she kept falling farther and farther behind. Hearing the fainter footsteps, he slowed his pace for her until he almost felt like he was moving backwards.

Tohru felt that the walk home had never before felt so long or difficult. Mechanically setting one foot in front of the other, she attempted to keep Kyo's backpack squarely in her sights to help her walk a straight line. After awhile, even that faded, and she knew nothing until she returned to consciousness on the floor of the living room.

Shigure was having a grand old time, roasting Kyo about his frantic reaction to her collapse and the difficulty to get her home without triggering a transformation. Since the cat failed to provide any amusement besides a few snarls, he pulled the thermometer from Tohru's mouth and unflappably declared that she had a cold.

For once acting like a reasonable adult, he firmly but gently told her that she should be a good girl and go to bed and rest. His uncharacteristic seriousness convinced the feverish girl that shopping for dinner could wait, after all.

She obeyed but, of course, Tohru being Tohru, blamed herself for falling ill. Luckily she was blessedly unaware of the tumult that occurred among the extended Sohmas, although she could imagine a ruckus over Kyo cooking her porridge. Even though she wasn't hungry, she ate every bite, grateful that the only other person in the house who was the least bit culinary had taken charge of the kitchen.

Not long after that, the house was inundated with visitors, several of them excitable. Kisa tried to crawl in bed with her while Momiji attempted to instruct Hatori on how to treat her. That only resulted in the bunny and the nosy dog being banned from the room. For some reason, when the normally somber Hatori smiled and told her to rest as long as she needed, she was finally able to accept the verdict.

Yuki at last made it home after his third student council meeting of the week; President Takei had been overjoyed when he accepted the position of president for the upcoming year and was insistent on multiple sessions of orientation. Upon arrival, he received the news from Momiji, who was hopped up on sweets again, and Shigure, who had reverted to his usual laid-back, semi-lecherous self. Seeing that their report was not contradicted by Hatori (the sole half-way sane adult), he assumed that their version was more or less correct. As usual, the cat had nothing to say to him.

He gave Tohru and Kisa a brief greeting and presented Tohru with a study guide for the makeup exam. "Don't worry, I'll go over it with you once you've done the exercises. If you can master these questions, I promise you that you will pass the makeup test." He left the two girls to giggle together and went downstairs to see if the dog had left anything for him to eat.

An hour later, he held his hand over Momiji's constantly moving mouth while Hatori extricated Kisa from Tohru's sleepy grip. He waved them off on the porch then slowly ascended the stairs, pausing outside Tohru's door before entering.

He placed his palm over her forehead and tried to compare it to his own temperature. _She does feel warm_ , he thought as he stood looking at her for a few moments in concern. With a sigh, he folded his legs and sat on the floor next to her bed. One of her hands was on top of the quilt, and he took it gently. He wished that he believed in God so that he could pray for her healing, but Akito had so skewed his view of divinity that he didn't know in what direction he should aim his thoughts. He simply rested his head on the edge of her bed and thought, _Get well, get well._

The injection that Hatori had given her provided Tohru with several hours of deep sleep without movement. When a small cramp awakened her, she flexed her leg as she shifted the rest of her body. She let out a squeak when that action bumped her into something, or rather _someone_ , that she was not expecting.

Just by placing her hand on the head she was able to identify who had fallen asleep on her floor. "Sohma-kun?" she whispered softly. "Are you all right?"

"Hmm?" Yuki raised his head drowsily. "Honda-san? Do you need something?"

She stifled a giggle. "No, Sohma-kun, but it's too cold for you to be out of bed. Your bronchial tubes—!"

"You're the one—yawn!—who's sick this time, Honda-san." He squeezed her hand. "Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

Tohru gasped at the chill of his skin. "You're freezing! Get to bed— No, the sheets will be cold—! What to do?" Her arms fluttered up and down as she sought the proper solution.

"I'll be fine, Honda-san," he muttered. "I'll just—" He fell backwards onto the bed when she grasped him with sudden strength.

"No! I have a fever, so it's nice and warm under here." She held up the side of the blanket and spread.

"Honda-san?" he said. "That's not a good idea. What if I transform in my sleep? Even though you have the best intentions, you could roll over and squash me flat."

"Oh!" She placed a finger on her lower lip. "I know!" She bounced as she rearranged herself. "We'll lie back to back! I can't hug you that way."

"Um, okay?" He still had misgivings, but frankly, it was cold, and once he was under the covers and snuggled near her, atop where she had just lain, he felt muscles that he hadn't realized were tense relax in the warmth. _I'll just stay until I can feel my toes,_ was his last thought before falling asleep again.

* * *

"Tohru-kun? How is my flower feeling today?" Shigure asked in a sing-song voice as he opened the door the next morning. "Oh!" He backed up unconsciously.

"So? Is she better or not?" Kyo growled as he padded up the stairs.

"I'm not sure." Shigure waved his ever-present fan. "It is possible that our flower has been...deflowered."

"Huh? Whatcha talkin' about?" Kyo stuck his head in the door, and that's when the fireworks began. "What kinda pervert are you, you filthy rat?! Takin' advantage of Tohru in her sleep, when she's sick, no less!"

Yuki blinked at the noise. _First thing in the morning and that cat had to be yowling._ "Get out of my room," he commanded, voice hoarse with sleep.

Kyo stomped over. "I'm not in your room, you damn rodent!"

Tohru sat up behind Yuki. "Kyo-kun? And Shigure-san?" The dog was leaning against the doorjamb with a silly expression on his face, mentally composing a salacious text to Hatori and Ayame. "Oh, Sohma-kun!" she gasped.

"Don't worry, Tohru," Kyo snarled, "I'll get him out!" However, his memories of what agonies could be inflicted by a half-asleep Yuki had him hovering over the bed without touching his cousin.

"Sohma-kun?" Tohru patted his shoulder. "Are you better now, Sohma-kun?"

"Better?" Shigure doubled over in choked laughter.

Kyo glared at him, guessing that he was having lascivious thoughts. "You're the one who's sick, Tohru! Yucky Yuki is just sick-minded!" And that was all he managed to get out before Yuki's fist knocked him into the hall, Shigure dodging the flying youth with practiced ease.

Yuki sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Honda-san. I meant to leave after I got warmed up, but I must have fallen asleep."

"Wa-warmed up? Ha-ha-ha!" Shigure was bent double in laughter again.

The rat sent him a cold glare. "I don't even want to know what you're thinking. Did either of you happen to notice that both of us are fully clothed?"

"Hmph!" Shigure attempted to imitate an adult. "Strictly speaking, Tohru-kun is dressed in pajamas, now, Yuki."

He waved away the details. "Be that as it may, if I had transformed, I would not be dressed. So, nothing happened."

Shigure countered, "Well, clothes can be put on as well as taken off—oof!"

Kyo hit him in the back of the head as he re-entered the room. "Fine! Just get out now! It's not...proper!"

"For once you're right, you stupid cat." Yuki stepped onto the floor and tucked the blanket to seal in the warmth. "Thank you, Honda-san. I'm sorry to have overstayed my welcome."

"Oh, no, Sohma-kun!" She smiled at him. "You can join me anytime!"

With Kyo sputtering behind him and Shigure falling prey to another laughing fit, Yuki bowed, hoping that his blush was not too fluorescent. "It would be my pleasure, Honda-san. Now, rest up and get better." He patted her head and shoved the rest of the house's menagerie out the door and down the stairs to allow her some quiet, wondering how long it would be before they would be invaded by a horde of misunderstanding—and noisy—zodiac members.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ripple Sixteen**

[Chapter 33. 'True form'.]

Yuki stared at Tohru's fleeing figure in pursuit of Kyo, but a Kyo as he had never seen him. "Kagura," he asked the girl leaning against the door post, "did you know about... _that_?"

She turned to him, eyes brimming over. "All too well," she whispered. "It is my eternal burden that I was the inadvertent cause of one of his worst moments."

"His bracelet prevents the second transformation?" he hazarded, recalling that Kazuma had bent over to pick it up after Kyo had run. Jewelry had never seemed the cat's style, yet he had not asked about it.

"I took it from him when he was a child. And the shame of it is, he doesn't even remember it."

"Is that why you are so determined to be his wife?" he inquired.

"At the time, yes, that was my decision to care for him as my penance. As the years passed, I found that love had grown in my heart." She sighed, "I suppose my punishment is that the same has not happened to Kyo's heart."

Yuki remained silent for a few moments. Sure, Kyo had always denied any promises to the boar, but he had at least tolerated her, for the most part. Although he himself had seen that love had begun for Kyo, it was not in his cousin's direction. He spoke suddenly, "I'm going after them."

Kagura spun around. "But this is for Tohru to take care of. Kyo has to believe that an outsider does not view him as a monster."

"He also needs to understand that his own family doesn't view him as such!" He put on his shoes, eyeing the pouring rain. "I suppose I'd better wear a rain jacket or she'll fuss about my lungs," he muttered.

"When you find them," she swallowed, "tell Kyo that I'm sorry, and that I do truly love him."

He nodded before darting into the storm.

* * *

Tohru bent over the ancient tree's roots, retching. The stench of the creature that Kyo had become! Now, with nothing to think about but trying to keep upright in the wind, she recalled a chance mention of Kyo's 'true form' by Kagura that had prompted a chilling threat from the boy. _What is it about the cat that makes him so cursed additionally?_ she wondered as she straightened. Yet it did not matter; she had to find Kyo and bring him back. Wiping her mouth with the back of a hand, she trod on.

* * *

Yuki used his speed and extra senses to guide him in the darkness of the gale. He reached out to the rats of the forest to pinpoint Tohru's path, and soon he burst out of the trees and onto a grassy slope that led to the lake. There, several hundred meters ahead of him, Tohru was clinging to Kyo.

As he loped forward, he wondered what this form was. A type of reptile, perhaps, or an insect? He knew for certain that he had never seen whatever it was before.

Tohru had a grip on one leg and appeared to be trying to keep him from retreating any farther. Kyo was dragging her across the sand, but Yuki could tell that he wasn't using all his strength, for Tohru still retained her feet. Yuki caught up to them without Kyo noticing and grabbed on tight and brought him to a full halt.

"What are you here for, you rat bastard?" Kyo's voice was easily recognizable. "Come here to gawk at me?"

"No, I'm trying to keep you from making the worst mistake of your life, you dumb cat," he gritted out, digging his feet in. He nodded at Tohru, who moved towards Kyo's head.

"Kyo-kun, don't run away like this. We care about you." She reached out to stroke where she believed his cheek would be.

He flinched away. "How can you care about a cursed monster like me?" he asked bitterly. Tohru's slap was so violent that his head almost spun. "What!?"

"Don't you ever call yourself a monster again!" she ordered, tears running down her face. "This is all part of that stupid zodiac curse and is nothing that you can control. You're always Kyo-kun, whether you're a boy, or a cat, or whatever this is. My big brother." Before he knew it, she had jumped and wrapped her arms around his scaly neck.

"She's right, you know." Seeing that Kyo had stilled completely, Yuki let go and came to stand in front of him. "You're an idiot no matter what form you're in."

"Sohma-kun!" Tohru was outraged, but Yuki continued to talk over her.

"We may never like each other, much less be best friends, but we're still family. And, besides Akito, who is the true monster, your family _does_ care about you. So come on home and stop being an ass."

Kyo bowed his massive head and placed an arm around Tohru. In a flash of light, he was once more human; at that exact moment, the clouds blew away and the sun shone once more. He suddenly yelled and reached for the remnants of his cargo pants, stretched and torn by his earlier incarnation.

When Tohru gasped and grabbed hold of him to save her modesty, Yuki snorted. "Yeah, stupid _and_ ugly." He ignored the orange cat's angry hiss and bent down and picked up the scraps of Kyo's clothing. "Let's take him home, Honda-san. There are people eager to see him."


	18. Chapter 18

**Ripple Seventeen**

[Chapter 36. Little Shop of Horrors.]

"Perhaps this was not a good idea, Honda-san."

Tohru turned to Yuki in confusion. "But visiting your brother's shop was your idea!"

"Indeed it was, but now that I'm actually standing in front of it...I have a bad feeling about this."

The next two hours proved that his instincts were on target. Not that there was anything _dangerous_ about Ayame's business, although it was a shock to discover the type of wares that he provided his customers.

"Clothing to help realize secret desires?" he repeated. "What kind of insanity is that?"

"An extremely profitable one, little brother." He winked at him before turning to Tohru. "And the princess has accompanied you, as promised. Mine!"

"Yes, Boss?" His assistant almost danced to his side.

"Please allow me to introduce to you my brother Yuki and his lovely paramour, Honda Tohru."

"Honda-san is not my paramour!" Yuki said through gritted teeth while Tohru tried to figure out what the word meant.

"You are certainly a slow-top, aren't you?" Ayame commented. "Better get a move on or you might lose her." He leaned forward and whispered, "If you need any advice, just ask. Of course, I was in middle school when I lost my vir—"

One minute he was on his feet and the next he was sprawled across several bolts of fabric. "If you make any more filthy talk in front of Honda-san," Yuki warned, "I will use your best sewing shears to relieve you of your forked tongue!"

"Tsk, tsk!" Ayame stood and dusted himself off. "Such a hothead. Very well. I'll behave. Mine!" He snapped his fingers. "Refreshments!"

"Coming right up, Boss!"

After partaking of some tasty snacks and participating in stilted conversation, Mine hopped to her feet. "Tohru-chan!" she chirped. "Can you help me carry the dishes back?"

"Why certainly!" Tohru began to rise but paused when Yuki's hand tightened on hers.

"Don't leave me alone with him," he whispered.

"Silly!" she murmured back, her breath tickling his ear. "Your brother won't hurt you." She patted his cheek and followed the assistant.

* * *

Yuki closed his eyes. A nerve twitched on his temple, where the makings of a massive migraine were combining forces. _If only my brother would cease speaking for ten seconds!_ he thought in despair. And to think he had once thought that Shigure was the zodiac member most in love with the sound of his own voice! Of course, those two were the 'idiot' members of the Mabudachi Trio. He wished the curse would allow for psychic messaging, for he would have called to Hatori for rescue long before now.

Ayame, sensing that he had lost his audience, ceased his desperate prattle. _Otouto!_ he thought. _Almost the spitting image of me on the outside but so different on the inside. How can I possibly reach your heart and make amends?_ _And what else can I say to break this awkward silence,_ he wondered. _I have yammered on non-stop about myself, in the hopes that Yuki would break in with any story of his life that we could claim as a similarity. As if!_ he scoffed. _The only thing our upbringings had in common was parental rejection. And even there I was the lucky one, for Akito looks at me in distaste and at him with possessiveness._ He chuckled. _Of course, the godling hates me, for he knows that I am the more feminine of us two!_

Yuki, finally recognizing the silence, opened his eyes. "Nii-san," he said tentatively, "were there ever two brothers more different than you and me?"

His brother jumped. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Yet," the boy continued, "although we may never see eye to eye, I would like to get to know you better."

"You do?" Ayame tensed, and then sprang like the snake he was to enfold him in his arms. "Such is my charm that I knew you could not keep me at arm's length forever! It is a great day! Oh! I must spread the news!" He reached for his cell phone. "Tori-san first and then Shigure!"

Yuki grabbed the phone out of his hand and threw it across the room. "You see?" he shouted. "This is how we are so different! You jump in feet first while I'm still testing the waters." He took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Little by little, brother," he said gently, quoting Tohru. "Small steps will actually bring us closer more quickly. I am sorry if that pace will be frustrating to you."

After one last longing look in the direction of his phone, Ayame turned to him, a hand placed on his heart. "No, Yuki, you are right. I am the cause of our estrangement and will accept—gladly!—any conditions that you place on our eventual reunion."

"Thank you, Nii-san." Yuki bowed his gratitude. "Now," he added wryly, "since I assume your overly bubbly assistant has kept Honda-san away so we could have some brotherly bonding time, why don't you call her back?"

Ayame waved a hand. "While I appreciate the privacy granted by their absence, Mine has probably been busy having her way with Tohru and hasn't given us a thought."

"Having her way?" Yuki tensed. "What kind of a racket are you running here?"

"No racket," he chuckled, "just that she loves to play dress-up!"

"Yes, I noticed the maid outfit when we arrived… Hey wait, she's not putting one on Honda-san, is she?" He cursed, "That's just the kind of perverted thing that Shigure would do!"

"No, no, I would never be so trite as that." He waved away his concern. "We created a very special outfit for Tohru. Mine! Is she ready?"

Yuki took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He was glad that he had, for when Tohru was finally tugged through the door, he lungs forgot to work. He didn't know quite what the style was, but it made him think of Victorian illustrations, with its excess of puffs and flounces and edge embroidery. From the top of her head, which sported a pair of large bows, to her feet, white stockings leading to simple black shoes, she truly looked like the princess that his brother constantly referred to her as.

"Looks like a lemon meringue, doesn't she?" Ayame breathed into his ear, referring to the pale yellow of the layered garment. He winked and licked his lips. "Almost good enough to eat—ow!" Rubbing his side, where his brother's elbow had impacted his ribs. he whined, "You're not at all appreciative, little brother."

"Honda-san is not to be used for your prurient fantasies," Yuki growled at him from the side of his mouth.

Ayame affected mortal injury. "Not mine, most beloved rat. This," he indicated the girl, who was blushing as Mine made minute adjustments to the drape of the garment, "while definitely a stellar example of my genius with the needle, was designed to please you. My preferences," his eyes flickered to the spectacled maid, "tend to a more mature partner."

Yuki, his cheekbones flushed, shot him a look. "Strange, I thought you inclined toward a more...canine sort."

"Ah, Gure-san!" he sighed dramatically. "Some of us are more adventurous in our amorous encounters; however, as we determined earlier, we are two _entirely_ different people. I believe you," he whispered again, "are the one-and-only type. Now," he gave his brother a shove, "go tell the fair maiden so!"

Yuki stepped forward and took Tohru's had. "Honda-san," he said, kissing the back of it while bowing, "you look truly lovely."

"Thank you, Sohma-kun," she said, ducking her head and blushing even more, if possible. "Ayame-san's clothes would make anyone look good."

"I would not necessarily say so," he demurred as his mind uncomfortably recalled the elaborate dress his brother had been wearing when they arrived at his store, "but believe me when I say that this suits you to a tee."

"Listen to them, Mine," Ayame shook his head at the two. "Not a bit of romance at all. All our hard work for nothing."

"I don't know, Boss," she said, observing them closely. "They're just quieter about it than you."

He looked at her fondly. "Mine, my dear, _everyone_ is quieter than I am."

* * *

"You truly did look like a princess, Honda-san," Yuki said to her as they walked hand-in-hand back to the forest house. "I almost wanted to go on a quest for your sake."

"To slay a dragon?" She giggled then gasped, "Oh, no! I didn't mean to say that about one of the Sohma zodiac members. There _is_ a dragon, isn't there?"

He coughed suspiciously. "Well, yes, sort of." Despite her questioning, he refused to name anyone in particular.

"I suppose it is someone that I haven't yet met," she said finally.

"Er, perhaps," he admitted. "But moving the conversation back to the dress, I wonder who Nii-san made it for originally and if they will mind that it has been worn already."

"Didn't Ayame-san tell you? He made it especially for me, although I don't know what Mother would say and when I would wear it," she muttered in a lower voice. "Mine-san is going to freshen it and send it to the house."

"I see," he managed. He wasn't sure that he wanted that cur Shigure to see her like that. _Or anyone else_ , he added mentally.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ripple Eighteen**

[Chapter 37. Enter young sass-master.]

Sohma Hiro kicked loose dirt at the edge of his home's back porch. The crowning moment of this afternoon was supposed to be total annihilation of his rival; instead, the day had ended with shame on his part.

* * *

Secure in his superior intellect, he had jeered at the girl on her knees, begging for the faded photo in the small notebook he had just appropriated. "You should be grateful that I even think enough of your measly possessions to be willing to take on one. After all, you know nothing of the Sohmas— _really_ —and should just disappear and mind your own business. We can take care of our own."

"Damn straight we can!" Kyo stormed into the dojo. "What the hell d'you think you're doing, making Tohru bow down to you?" He helped the girl to her feet. "What's the brat been sayin' to make you cry?" he gritted out.

Tohru wiped her cheeks and pointed at Hiro. "M-mother!" was all she managed to blubber.

Kyo caught sight of the familiar planner. "Why do you have that?" He reached for it, and Hiro snatched it away.

"The stupid woman told me that she wanted me to have it," he bluffed with a sneer. "She was that eager for friendship, as if _this_ would move me." He tossed it aside contemptuously.

The girl scrambled to retrieve it then opened it and sighed with relief that the photo was unharmed.

"You little son-of-a-bitch!" Kyo recognized Kyoko's image. "Ain't no way Tohru would let that out of her sight. Just wait'll I get through with you."

Hiro, although smaller, was extremely agile and managed to avoid the older boy by darting around, changing directions on a sen, mocking Kyo's efforts. His latest insult was cut short when he heard his name called softly from the porch.

When he turned to look at Kisa, the cat took advantage of his inattention and grabbed him. "Gotcha!"

"Hiro-chan," the young girl continued, "why are you being so mean to Onee-chan?"

Struggling against the redhead's hold, the boy denied all, "Who said I was being mean?"

Momiji's blond curls were suddenly visible as he hopped out of hiding to Kisa's side. "Her own eyes and ears were the witnesses, Dummkopf! We weren't far behind Kyo."

"You dumb bunny!" he raged. "Who asked you to butt in?"

"Hey, language!" Kyo shook the boy dangling from his hold.

Kisa stepped forward. "Kyo-niisan, will you please set Hiro down so I can speak to him?" She asked in her sweet, soft voice.

He grumbled but did so then went to stand next to Tohru's side. Momiji joined them shortly. "Thanks for nothing, rabbit," he said from the side of his mouth, "I was just about to pound him good."

"Master would not approve of you beating someone so much smaller," Momiji replied placidly but with a gleam in his eye. "He would tell you to stick to fighting Yuki. Ow, Tohru! Kyo's hitting me!"

"Onee-chan is sweet, Hiro. Why are you acting this way?" Kisa took a breath. "You've been like this for awhi—"

"'Onee-chan!' 'Onee-chan!' It's always about 'Onee-chan'!" he raged, temper causing him to shout at the slight girl. "Why is she _always_ the one on your mind, the one you _always_ go to for help? When there are...others," he gulped, "who want to help you?"

"Hiro-chan?"

"I really worry about you, Kisa." Hiro was staring at the floor so intently that he believed he could have reproduced the wood grain from memory. "I wish I could have been the one to make you better... _that_ time."

Kyo scratched his head. "What's goin' on here?"

"You're dense." Momiji rolled his eyes. "Hiro loves Kisa and was jealous of the time she spent with Tohru."

"Huh?"

Kisa, having overheard Momiji's explanation, turned to her childhood playmate. "I'm sorry, Hiro-chan. I didn't mean to exclude you. It's just that sometimes it's nice to be with another girl." She took his hand. "Maybe we can all get together and be friends."

Hiro, blushing mightily, grunted an unintelligible answer.

"So, will you apologize to Onee-chan?" she pleaded.

Before the boy could react, Tohru, who had been following the conversation closely, cried, "No, that won't do!"

Startled, they all turned to face the usually mild-mannered girl.

"Just an apology won't do!" she said sternly. "Mama would want me to forgive him, but he must be punished first."

"Yes!" Kyo pumped a fist in the air.

Tohru advanced on Hiro. "He...must...be...hugged!" she squealed as she grasped the startled boy who soon transformed into an equally startled sheep. "Why, what a sweet little lamb," she cooed as she snuggled him even closer.

Kyo snickered to Momiji, "Well, this is _almost_ as good as gettin' to pound him."

"Okay!" Momiji clapped his hands for attention. "Now that's settled, I'll take Tohru to work and Kisa home so Hiro can change back in peace and without female witnesses."

"Goodbye, Little Lamb." Tohru kissed him and Kisa patted his head before they headed out the door.

"Oh, and Kyo," Momiji stuck his head back in, "if it will make you feel any better, I'm going to fill in Yuki about this afternoon's adventures."

The disgruntled sheep turned to stare at the cat, rolling on the floor in laughter. "What's the matter? Got a hairball?"

He quickly sobered. "No, but I'm just anticipating the chewing out you're gonna get from the Prince."

"What does Yuki-niisan have to do with this?"

"You poor 'little lamb'," he mocked, using Tohru's nickname for the boy. "Don't you know that he's Tohru's boyfriend?"

Hiro was so shocked that he immediately transformed. As he gathered his clothes, he tried to play it off. "So? Master still won't let him beat up someone smaller."

"No, but he can lecture you to death. Don't forget," he added maliciously, "he probably learned all of Akito's tricks in his years by his side."

The boy fell over on the floor, one leg in his shorts. "Damn!"

* * *

Sure enough, when Yuki had called earlier in the evening, the phone line had almost melted from the blistering words that were transmitted. It was difficult for the cocky boy to humble himself and apologize, especially for twenty minutes (not that his older cousin had appeared to notice).

Feeling years instead of hours wiser, Hiro looked up at the stars, recalling his latest interview with the family head.

'That pitiful outsider living with my zodiac,' he had sneered then cast a cunning glance at the sober boy on his knees before him. 'Whoever manages to put her out of my misery might win a great boon from their god.'

 _I guess I shouldn't have trusted Akito,_ he thought, _but that's all I've been taught to do._ For the first time, he felt that perhaps the bonds of friendship would be less restrictive than the ones of Akito.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ripple Nineteen**

[Chapter 39. Shopping with the girls.]

Yuki shook his head as he leaned against the department store wall. "Why did they even ask my opinion if they were going to make up their own minds about style and color?" he griped.

Seated on the floor next to him, legs extended, Kyo snorted, "Well, at least we know the reason _you_ were included. What I'd like to know is: why am I even here?"

"To help me keep watch so that pervert dog won't show up to salivate over underage girls."

"Yeah, he did have a bit of a fit when Uotani revealed that Tohru was still wearing her middle school swimsuit. Say, what kind of suit do think _she_ wears?"

"I have no idea, but Hanajima's is definitely black."

"True that. Wave-girl is pretty consistent. Hey!" he protested when Yuki kicked him for using the nickname but halted when something caught his eye. "Whoa."

"What?" Yuki asked, not particularly interested until his cousin indicated a trio of younger girls, hiding behind displays and peeking around corners.

"Baby yankees," Kyo muttered.

"They have as much right as anyone to be here," Yuki said, "but they are definitely acting suspicious."

"We'll keep a watch on them till we leave and make sure they stay on the straight and narrow."

The girls did not appear to be involved in a shoplifting scheme; instead, their quarry became apparent as they perked up when Arisa rushed out of the fitting room to search out yet another pink swimsuit.

Yuki chuckled evilly, "It looks like your girlfriend has some stalkers."

"She ain't my girlfriend." He shuffled around until he was squatting on his heels. "You know just as well as I the dangers of anyone else getting involved with an outsider. Got to say, you have some cojones, almost daring Akito by dating Tohru."

He shrugged. "It wasn't a hard decision to make, once I knew my feelings. The only thing I'm unsure of is my ability to hold Akito off if he tries to rouse the rest of the zodiac against her. I can protect her from a few of them but not if they all gang up on me."

Kyo grunted. "It won't be all of 'em. For once, I'd be on your side. And for all their idiocy, so would the dog and your brother." He paused a moment to consider further. "Haru loves you so much that he'd join us too."

"Don't say it like that," Yuki groaned, but Kyo was not finished.

"And despite my doubts in their fighting abilities, Momiji and Kisa also. And Tohru's 'Little Lamb' isn't going to let the tiger fight without him."

"So we'd have the advantage in numbers," he mused, "but what if Akito pulls out the old mind control?"

Kyo shook his head. "Heart trumps mind." He rose to his feet as the girls finally finished the check-out procedure.

"Thank you guys so, so much!" Tohru squealed as she ran up and took Yuki's hand. "Even though I had some money saved up."

Arisa smacked her playfully on top of the head. "Cut it out, Tohru! Remember, they owe it to you for not paying you a salary when you're always cooking and cleaning up after them."

"Oh, but they welcomed me into their home. Me, a stranger!"

"Dear Tohru," Saki sighed, "just accept the gift as offered."

She ducked her head. "Yes, I suppose I should…"

Whispering into Yuki's ear on the side opposite Tohru, Arisa said, "Oh, and Prince, I got the other thing you gave me the money for."

"Thank you, Uotani-san." He bowed.

"What's that?" his girlfriend piped up.

"A cover-up." He touched her nose gently with a finger. "I'm sure that you will look cute in whatever they selected, and I'd rather you not be the recipient of too many disgusting leers."

Kyo snickered, "You've got it bad, Rat-boy."

* * *

"I said, Tangerine, that I could take you with one hand tied behind my back."

"Oh, really?" Kyo jeered. "And I'm telling you that my Master's training methods make me undefeatable."

"Except by me," Yuki said in a low but mocking tone.

"This ain't your conversation, ya dumb rodent!"

Instead of responding in kind, the other boy's eyes narrowed. "Over there," he muttered to his cousin.

The three girls they had noticed earlier were advancing on their table, determination in their expressions.

"Uotani! Come with us! Alone!" the leader demanded.

Arisa turned her shoulder on them. "We're finished eating, right?"

The others agreed without speaking and stood to walk out.

They were trailed by the strangers. "Don't freaking ignore us!"

"Friends of yours?" Kyo asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Never saw 'em before. Although," she considered their attire, "they are rocking a killer retro look."

"Hey, don't make fun of us!" one of them cried.

"Yeah, we may be only in junior high now, but we're gonna build up our rep by beating up bitches like you and form an army of delinquents and take over this turf!"

Giving them a shrug and an eye roll, Arisa commented, "Good luck with that," and finished with a short laugh.

"Don't diss us!"

"Need some help here, Yankee? Looks like you're outnumbered."

"No, it's nothing I can't handle myself." She cracked her knuckles. "Even if they did get the jump on me, they wouldn't have the advantage long. Hana would immobilize them in a heartbeat."

"Just say the word," her black-clad friend responded calmly.

"Nah, stay out of it. It won't come to that, but what a pain in the ass this is."

Kyo waved his hand as if to say 'Go ahead' and drifted to where Yuki was maintaining a protective stance near Tohru. Hana also glided over to join the group.

"You think you're so far above us?! Won't even talk to us, huh?" The young trio's leader was flushed with rage.

Arisa cleared her throat menacingly. "I'm talking _now._ "

The girls backed away. "S-shut up!"

"D'you think you could make up your mind?" She yawned in the direction of the leader. "You're borin' me here."

"I'll show you! I'm gonna kick your ass!" She rushed Arisa in a fit of fury only to come to an abrupt halt when the older girl placed a hand on her forehead, no expression on her face. "Why won't my fist reach?!" she cried in frustration.

Kyo had used up his patience and decided to butt in. "She has a longer arm than you, doofus."

The girl shot him an angry glare for pointing out the obvious as she continued to strain against Arisa's effortless strength.

"Be happy I'm only shaming you, little girl," the former gang member advised. "If you have to strut your stuff, I gotta tell you there're lots of better ways than this. So stop trying to stir up trouble," her fingers tightened on her face momentarily, "before things get out of hand." She then relaxed and patted her head, ending up with a gentle caress to the girl's short hair. "If you just need a scolding, come see me any time." Abandoning the conversation, she turned to her friends. "Okay! Time to head home before we miss the next bus!"

The girl fell to her knees, tears in her eyes and hero worship on her face. "Ane-san!"

"Damn girl, but you're good." Kyo couldn't help but compliment her.

"Why so surprised, Tangerine?"

Yuki squeezed Tohru's hand. "Uotani-san can be truly formidable."

"Yes," his girlfriend agreed, "and I wish I could give off those vibes of power."

He smiled down at her. "You have a different kind of strength."

Saki broke between them and tugged Tohru away. "Boys walk behind the girls!"

"Hey," Yuki protested mildly.

The dark haired girl sniffed as Arisa took Tohru's other hand. "No fair pairing off and leaving me out in the cold."

Kyo caught up to Yuki. "What's that all about?"

He smirked at the cat. "It's official. You and Uotani are a couple."

"What?!" he squawked. "Hey, why are they taking Tohru away?"

"We hardly ever get to see her," Saki scolded him.

"You see her every day at school," Yuki pointed out.

Arisa made a fist of her free hand. "You wanna take me on, Prince?"

"Not at all. Please continue," he replied in a humble tone.

Kyo sneered at him and whispered, "Whipped."

"What do you mean? I don't see you arguing either. Besides, she's _your_ girl."

"So help me," he snarled, "someday I'm gonna beat you to a pulp."

"I suppose there's always a first time."


	21. Chapter 21

**Ripple Twenty**

[Chapter 44. Monkey on the roof, 'goings-on' underneath]

Yuki wondered if the world was trying to drive him crazy this week. First had been that strange reference room visit by two sempais which resulted in a dramatic meltdown by one of them. Add on a possible confession during a rather awkward conversation a little later, and the end result was an attempt to let her down gently instead of backing away (his previous modus operandi in those situations). He wasn't sure that he had been entirely successful, but at least this would be her last year of high school.

Two days later Hatsuharu had also gone berserk at school but in a manner that involved property damage. Something had set off the ox for sure, but Black Haru was in no mood to share confidences.

And then, when he finally returned home, it was to discover that his cross-dressing cousin had dropped in out of the blue. It wasn't Ritsu's manner of attire that aggravated him; it was when the visitor extolled the virtues of his idol Ayame and compared the rat to his older brother that Yuki fled for more congenial company.

He gave Tohru only a subdued and platonic greeting; for, although Akito was not that fond of and seldom called for the monkey, who knew what Ritsu would spew out in one of his apologetic fits?

Discovering that the mutt had not properly briefed Tohru on his cousin's gender, he was attempting to explain when an accidental bump revealed the truth to her. Ritsu promptly went into a typical family frenzy when Tohru was cut by broken crockery, and Yuki hurried her away from the fireworks to treat her wound.

He had no sooner finished that and was about to sneak a quick kiss when Ritsu was discovered on the roof, disgorging multiple apologies for Tohru's injury, his attire, and, in general, his own worthlessness. Of course, this got his girlfriend all worked up, and she called encouragement to Ritsu just in time for him to slip and almost fall. With the amazing agility granted him by the curse, he quickly caught himself and fortunately suffered no hurt but a sprained ankle.

* * *

Hatori sighed when he arrived to find two patients instead of one. "It's not enough that Akito has me running in circles but now the rest of you?"

Tohru vehemently denied that she needed his services, proudly exhibiting Yuki's sloppily awkward bandage, even cradling the wrapped hand to her chest.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at the rat. "So much for warning her to get the hell out of Dodge," he muttered. Fully living up to his expectations, Ritsu was a problematic patient, apologizing constantly and twitching until he wished he could lash him to a chair with duct tape over his mouth so he could finish in a reasonable amount of time. Kicking the ever annoying Shigure out of the room improved matters to some extent.

"Great!" Kyo grunted. "Now that he's on the disabled list, I guess Ritsu's gotta stay the night. Wonder where he'll sleep?"

"Well, considering how feminine he is, I suppose I could share—"

"No!" The cat and rat shouted in unison. Kyo glared then subsided while Yuki continued. "I know there was that time with Momiji, but Ritsu is well past puberty. Plus, no one's quite sure what his sexual orientation is."

"Nothing new about _that_ in this family," Kyo muttered.

"If you're trying to insult me through my brother, it won't work," Yuki warned him. "He's a mystery to me, too."

"Well, all I'm sayin' is that he ain't sleepin' with me!"

"Now, now." Shigure glided into the room and inserted himself into the conversation. "There's no harm in the small monkey."

"Except for the fact that he gets hyperactive as hell over the least little thing," Yuki pointed out.

"I _told_ you," Shigure shook the fan in their direction, "how to take care of that."

"I know," Kyo grinned, "since you're the expert in Ritsu, he's _your_ roommate for the night."

"Ah…" The dog was nonplussed. "Not exactly the direction I was going, but all right. But only on one condition," he warned them in a sing-song tone, "no one tell Aaya about this!"

* * *

The next few days involved even more crazy times, with Ritsu aggravating Kyo (Yuki stifled several laughs at that) and Shigure tormenting his long-suffering editor.

One afternoon after school, finding the house calm for a change, Yuki went in search of Tohru. He found her grasping the hands of his weeping cousin, obviously in the middle of a heart-to-heart discussion with the monkey. He smiled and retreated, leaving her to it. _She has helped so many Sohmas,_ he thought. _If Akito is our vengeful god, then she must be our merciful and healing goddess._

He straightened his spine. Perhaps she was not the only one who could provide encouragement.

* * *

"Whoa, this is a surprise," Hatsuharu commented sarcastically upon his arrival. "It's Yuki's doppelgänger."

"No, it's me," he replied with a bit of a bite. _I'm not here to fight, I'm not here to fight,_ he repeated to himself.

"Yeah," said the ox, "but this is the Sohma compound."

"Well, I snuck in." No way was he going to let Akito know he was here. He wasn't in _that_ good of a mood.

Haru simply tapped on his phone and put an arm around his shoulder. "Selfie time. Gimme the peace sign."

" _Why_ are you doing this?"

"Proof of your visit here after all this time, and that you came to see me."

"Yes," he cleared his throat, "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better."

"'Better'. Well, that's one way of putting it. I'm taking my suspension time to try and figure out what comes next."

"Is that right?" Yuki hesitated. "So, you're okay about your break-up...with Rin?"

Haru gave a short laugh. "'Okay'? I'm not ready to give up just yet. I think she's underestimating how much I love her. I'll do whatever I can to get her back."

"Whatever—?"

"Short of breaking the law, of course."

"With you, there's no 'of course' about it, but I'm glad to hear that. In that case, I'd like to wish you good luck."

"You too, Yuki. Good luck. And maybe sometime before graduation you can start calling Honda-san by her name."

"We don't need to get into that."

"Why not?"

"You don't give up, do you?"

"I already said I wasn't going to, either with Rin _or_ with you."

"Why do you always talk this way?" he moaned.

"Say," he sat up abruptly, "it couldn't be you've been speaking formally so long that you're too embarrassed to call her that after all this time?"

"Maybe a little." He blushed then retracted the statement, "No, mainly, it's just...if I start calling her by her name...I'm afraid I'd slip up in public and then everything would get out. You know how those fangirls are."

"Yeah," Haru snorted. "I think my black side would even be wary of them. In a way, they can be scarier that Akito," he mused.

"No one's scarier than Akito," Yuki averred, "and I don't want to put Honda-san in his target sights."

"Hate to tell you this, but I bet she already is, no matter what name you use. But," he gave him a brotherly punch on the bicep, "I don't see you giving up either, even with all the hell that Akito would raise if he knew."

"I am concerned about that."

"Don't worry," he stretched his arms out, "he won't hear about it from me."

Yuki thought as he slipped out of the complex that he still had a ways to go at being an encourager. _Haru helped me more than I did him._

* * *

A steady rain was falling when he reached home. The house was silent, with lights on only on the main floor. "Where is everyone?" Yuki asked Tohru as he toweled his hair dry.

"Hatori-san called and said that Akito-sama had a fever. Shigure-san decided to visit him and took Ricchan-san home on the way."

"So, no more monkey business in the house."

"Sohma-kun!" She laughed as she took the towel to the laundry room. "You made a zodiac joke."

"Yes, I guess so." He smiled at her. "Honda-san, do you suppose, only here at home, that you could call me by my name?"

She blushed. "You mean, 'Yuki-kun'?"

"Or just 'Yuki'."

"I'd like that very much." She smiled shyly. "Can you do the same, Yuki-kun?"

Now it was his face's turn to pinken. "I'm going to try, Tohru."

She grasped his hand. "This makes it feel even more real."

"Makes _what_ 'even more real'?"

Tohru ducked her head. "That we are boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean, you are the Prince and I am just a penniless orphan girl."

"Nonsense." He cupped her face. "You are the princess to my prince." His mouth twisted. "After all, Nii-san himself has decreed it, so you must believe it."

"Y-Yuki-kun?" Her eyes dropped.

"Yes?"

"Ricchan-san has gone home, and Shigure-san said that he might not be back until morning."

"He sometimes does that. I only hope it's because he's aggravating Akito instead of Hatori. That man has the patience of a saint to put up with Akito in addition to Shigure and Nii-san."

Tohru took a breath. "And Kyo-kun went to bed early like he always does when it rains."

"I wondered why the place was dead quiet. Tohru?" he asked when he saw her biting her lip. "Is something wrong? Can I do anything?"

She grabbed his collar suddenly and pulled his face close for a kiss then ducked her head. "I'm so wanton!" she wailed. "I thought, with everyone gone—except for Kyo-kun, who might as well be gone when he's sleeping—that we might...do things that other couples do."

"Hon- Tohru," he raised her chin, "you know there are difficulties with the curse."

"Is that the only reason that we haven't done...anything else?"

"Well," he looked away, "I didn't want to scare you off with my inexperience."

She gave him a shove. "And do you think _I_ have experience?"

"Hell, no!" He was startled into profanity. "It's just that," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I know it's going to be a holy mess if we're not careful. You know, transforming, then transforming back…"

"Yuki," she said slowly, as if to a child, "I've seen half the zodiac naked."

"It's _my_ weakness," he admitted. "I don't want you to be disappointed."

"Silly man," she shook her head, "the only way you could disappoint me is if you didn't love me."

"Then," he took a deep breath, "let's try."

* * *

Akito had been in a particularly snappish mood, not entirely due to the fever, Shigure suspected. _I suppose I shouldn't have made that comment about Kureno,_ he mused as he sat on the porch smoking a cigarette. Coming home early was definitely the correct decision.

He laughed as another transformation flash of light illuminated the rainy yard. _So much more entertainment here, after all! Now, how can I make it even more enjoyable?_

* * *

"Oh, Kyonkichi!"

Kyo, entering the house after a brisk morning workout in the cool weather following the storm, snarled at Shigure. "How many damn times do I have to tell you guys not to call me that?!"

"Sorry!" Shigure gave him an insincere smile. "Aaya rubs off on me at times."

"Argh! Don't talk about you and Ayame... _rubbing_ , will ya? What do you want?"

"Our flower has overslept this morning, and I am in dire need of food." The dog put on a fake-starving face. "Could you please wake her up for me?"

"Do any of your four feet not work? And besides, why don't you get Rat-boy to wake her up? Wouldn't that be more a job for her boyfriend?"

Shigure opened his fan and blinked at him over it. "Yes, but you know how well the Prince awakens. However, if you would like to attempt it…"

"Never mind!" Kyo stomped up the stairs. Too many times had he been beaten to a pulp by his half-conscious cousin to desire a repetition of that experience. He rapped on the door. "Tohru?" Not hearing any response, he knocked again then opened the door. "Tohru, are you all— Damn it, Shigure! You meant to do this! _Again!_ " he yelled towards the stairway, where baying laughter from the first floor could be heard.

"Huh?" Startled, Tohru blinked her eyes open and attempted to rise.

Even half-asleep, Yuki knew that would be a bad idea and risked yet another transformation to push her back down. "Not in front of the cat," he muttered.

"Oh!" She scuttled underneath until only her eyes and the top of her head were visible.

Yuki turned to his cousin. "Go. Away," he ordered.

"Hey! Do you think I want to be here to see... _this?_ " he hollered in return. "It was that damn dog!"

"I know." Yuki rubbed his eyes. "But you're _still_ not leaving." He sighed and sat up, making sure that Tohru was covered. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and fumbled on the floor for his discarded clothing.

"Ack! You're naked!" Kyo's voice rose to almost soprano levels.

"So loud and annoying first thing in the morning," Yuki muttered as he stood and snapped his jeans. "It's not as if you haven't seen me this way before, as many times as we get transformed these days."

"Yes, but— _Tohru!_ "

"And do you recall who causes most of the transformations?" He raised an eyebrow. "She's seen just as much of all of us by now. She can only turn around so quickly."

Kyo's face flamed brighter than his hair before he spun around and clattered down the stairs. "Shigure!" he shouted. "You'd better run 'cause I'm gonna tie a knot in your tail if I catch you!"

* * *

A/N: With the holidays coming up and my Itakiss story calling my name, it may be awhile before I get back to this one. But don't worry, I won't do a 'Rick Riordan' and leave you hanging off this cliff for a full year!


	22. Chapter 22

**Ripple 21**

[Chapter 46. Concerns about the future]

"Why the big sigh, Tohru?" Momiji looked at her, concerned.

"It's just that we second-years were handed out career choice sheets today." She fretted, "I don't know much more than last year. I suppose that I will just put down 'finding a job', like I did back then."

"You could always marry Yuki," he suggested unexpectedly.

"Momiji-kun!" She blushed furiously. "Have you been talking with Hana and Uo?"

"Why?" he replied with a question of his own. "Did they suggest the same thing?"

"Yes," she said through the hands that covered her face, "and in front of Sohma-kun!"

"It's about time that you called Yuki by name, isn't it?" he gently teased.

"I do!" she shot back, then looked around to make sure that no one was listening to their conversation. "Just not at school," she hissed.

"Ah," he nodded in consideration, "an extremely wise plan."

"Hmph!" Tohru expressed her nonverbal agreement as she also remembered Arisa teasing her about anticipating the wedding vows. When her and Yuki's heads had swiveled to glare at Kyo, he had flushed and yelled, "Not me! I didn't say nothin'!"

That, of course, aroused Arisa and Saki's curiosity, and they pestered him until class break, Saki complaining that her waves didn't work on him.

"Well," Momiji reminded her, "we first-years also received those sheets. I know what I want to do," he added pensively, "although it may not be possible."

"What is it?" Tohru queried him excitedly. But no matter how many times she asked, he remained silent on the matter.

* * *

"We're all struggling one way or another," Yuki said to Tohru when she mentioned the conversation to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yuki-kun!" She grasped hold of his arm. "But, is it getting any easier?"

"Oh," he removed her hand and kissed it, "I wasn't thinking of myself." _No,_ he thought, _Haru and Rin are having it much worse than I am._ But considering that Tohru was unaware of that relationship and had never even met Rin, he didn't feel that he could share that with her. He was sure that Akito was involved in some way or another, as he seemed to gain pleasure by paining those that he claimed to love. "Speaking of which," he smiled down at his girlfriend, "Uotani didn't embarrass you too much today, did she?"

"No-o-o," she drawled, "especially since she began pestering Kyo instead. But how did she guess?"

"Everyone has a lucky shot once in a while," he assured her. "But even though the curse itself seems to be effective enough birth control, we probably shouldn't try again until we get some form of protection."

"If you say so," she pouted.

* * *

Although Kyo had not indicated any discomfort with the discussion of the high schoolers' futures, Tohru discovered him lost in contemplation, staring at a pan of boiling water in the kitchen that night.

"Kyo-kun, what's the matter?" she asked as she pulled out the next day's breakfast ingredients for prepping.

"What makes you think anything's the matter?" he growled roughly.

"Other than the fact that you have the soumen noodles in your hand and haven't yet added them to the pot?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." He quickly remedied the situation and turned to her. "You think you could make the broth? We're out of the instant mix."

"Sure I can," she agreed with a smile. "But what keeps you up so late, Kyo-kun?"

"Nothin'," he shrugged, "at least not for you to worry about."

"Ah," she nudged him, "I'll always worry about my Onii-chan!"

"Argh!" he moaned. "Don't call me that." After a moment of silence, he admitted, "It's about the career sheets today."

"Why? Aren't you going to inherit your Master's dojo?" She laughed softly. "Of all of us, I thought your future would be the most straightforward."

"Hah," he spat out bitterly, "there's nothing simple about being the cat. No matter what I do—even if Master agrees—if Akito doesn't go along with it...well, that's that."

"I thought Akito didn't care for you," Tohru commented. "So why should it make any difference to him?"

"The cat's the outsider. He's cursed. You've seen the monster that I become without these." He shook the beads on his wrist.

Tohru smacked him. "I told you not to call yourself that!"

"Well, that's the way most of the family see me. Anyway," his shoulders rose and fell, "the last person who had the cat spirit was Master's grandfather. He was locked away from everyone else. No career, no outside life, just a prison that never ended."

She gasped, "And that's what you believe will happen to you?"

"Sure as shooting. Akito loves to have his thumb bear down on everyone, especially the ones he doesn't like."

"No! I won't let him!" she cried.

"And neither will I." Yuki stepped into the kitchen, having listened quietly for several minutes. "That room is fit for neither man nor beast."

"Yeah?" Kyo curled his lip. "What do you know about it, Rat-boy?"

"That was my cell of punishment." Yuki's hands trembled slightly. "Whenever I asked to go 'outside', or begged to visit my parents, or even looked too longingly at others playing, he would shove me in there and taunt me."

"Whoa!" Kyo stared at him. "And here I thought you were the spoiled and pampered little prince."

"Oh, Akito is all for keeping up appearances," he said bitterly. "That, in and of itself, kept me isolated from the others. If not for Hatsuharu's stubbornness and Rin's cooperation, I most likely would have wasted away by now."

"Rin, huh?" Kyo thought for a moment. "I haven't seen her lately."

"Yes. She has tried to break up with Haru, but you know the ox."

Kyo nodded but Tohru burst out, "Hatsuharu-kun has a girlfriend? And she's one of the zodiac? Oh, which one?"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Her name is Isuzu, but everyone calls her Rin. She has the spirit of the horse."

"Oh! The horse and the cow! How American!"

The cat snorted. "Only you would think that!"

"At any rate, I suspect Akito has been tinkering with their relationship. You know how he wants to be the only one that we adore."

"Yeah. Except I'm not sure about me."

"Oh, he wants it all right," Yuki stated grimly, "if only to destroy you."

"Well, that ain't happening anytime soon," Kyo swore. "Hey!" he cried, seeing tears on Tohru's face, which Yuki quickly wiped away, "what's wrong?"

"It's just that your problems," she gulped, "make mine seem so small."

"You said before that you wanted to get a job after graduation," Kyo said.

"Is that _your_ wish or that of your mother?" Yuki asked gently.

"That's just it," she sniffed, "I'm not sure any more. And no matter how long I think on it, my mind just goes in circles and circles and I get even more confused."

"Is someone in need of advice?" The trio jumped, and Kyo even fell over on the floor with Shigure's sudden entrance. "Listen, Tohru," he winked, "if it makes you anxious, then don't think about it at all."

"How the hell is that supposed to help?!" Kyo raged, still on all fours.

"Don't listen to that idiot," Yuki whispered to her.

"No, no, boys," Shigure waved his arms dramatically, "you have it all wrong. Tohru," he took her chin in his hand, "you're trying to do too much at once. Let's see...imagine you're in the middle of a mountainous pile of laundry, so huge that you can't even take a step. It's your responsibility to wash this, but you don't even have a washing machine." He cocked his head. "That would be quite a challenge, no?"

Tohru nodded and replied, "Kind of like the kitchen when I first got here?"

Shigure pursed his lips. "Uh-uh-uh! Don't interrupt the genius when he's on a roll!"

The boys rolled their eyes at his self-centeredness, while Tohru nodded an apology..

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes, if you look at all of this laundry, you begin to wonder if you'll be able to clear it away. And if you do that long enough, you will get anxious and stressed. But," he winked, "what if you start by washing the laundry at your feet first? It is important to think about what lies ahead, but if you focus only on that, you will trip over the clothes right in front of you." The boys were now listening intently. "It's also important to think about what you can do right now—today. If you do the laundry one piece at a time, before you know it, the sun will be out, beaming down on you. And sure, you'll still feel anxiety from time to time, but if that happens, take a little break. Go read a book, watch TV, eat soumen with everybody."

"That actually makes sense," Yuki muttered.

"Yes!" He fist-pumped the ceiling suddenly, and Kyo fell over again. "What awesome advice I give. Soumen sounds great!"

Yuki's and Kyo's expressions turned to disgust as the dog returned to his usual idiotic self.

"Jackass!" Kyo shouted. "You just wanted to eat soumen, didn't you?!"

In a matter of minutes, all of them were seated around the table with bowls, slurping up the noodles, Kyo still sporting a snarl.

"Say, Yuki," Shigure leaned over with a slight leer, "legend has it that eating pink soumen puts you in the mood for hanky-panky."

While Kyo stared down at his bowl in dismay, Yuki replied dismissively, "There's no such legend, you mutt. And must you be so vulgar in front of Tohru?"

Tohru, for her part, raised her head and blinked in confusion.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. However, the rough draft is finished and updates should come fairly regularly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ripple 22**

[Chapter 48. Start of Summer]

The first and second-year Sohmas—and Tohru—ate dinner together on the first evening of their summer break. The main dish was gingered pork, a favorite of Hatsuharu, who appeared to be most affected by the unusual high temperature. After class release, he had been found luxuriating in the school sprinkler's artificial shower—fully clothed (Kyo: 'Thank goodness for that!'). The others eventually convinced him that co-opting it as his personal cool-down device could result in punishment. Tohru's promise to prepare the meal of his choice may have had more influence than the threat of holiday detention.

"Are you sure you've recovered?" Yuki asked Tohru as she assembled ingredients to feed the motley crew. "You shouldn't have let Momiji's enthusiasm sway you into an activity that you don't care for."

Tohru's shoulders shuddered slightly. "I thought I would try taking one step at a time, since that was what I so boldly told _you_. But I believe I could take ten _thousand_ steps and not be ready for another haunted house!"

He laughed softly and embraced her as far as possible without transforming. Not that there was any need for caution (as all of the house's inhabitants and visitors were Sohmas), but he wasn't willing to set Tohru up for teasing. Momiji could be pretty bad at that, and one never knew what would come out of Haru's mouth. "That is not a life necessity, Tohru. I will never force you to go into one again."

"Well, it's one experience that I'm sure I don't want to repeat any time soon, but I shan't give up."

"Yuki! Tohru! Are you excited for summer?" Momiji's head appeared in the kitchen door. "As for me, I thought today that school would never end!"

"Yeah, he was hopping around almost as much as he would in his zodiac form," Hatsuharu apprised the rest.

"Thank goodness the old bag didn't lecture us long," Kyo commented.

" _Mayuko-sensei_ ," Yuki stressed, "appeared to be just as happy to see the end of the day as well."

"Did she?" exclaimed Tohru in surprise. "I didn't notice."

"Yes. Almost relieved," he added. His eyes unfocused. "I wonder how she'll deal with Nii-san if he follows through with his threat to show up at the parent conference. I bet she has never experienced a character like _him_ before."

"Speaking of characters," Kyo asked, "where's that damn mongrel? If we weren't such upright and responsible teenagers, he'd probably get hauled away for leaving us unsupervised."

Hatsuharu immediately snorted, "Who's upright and responsible?"

"I'm not sure," Tohru answered the cat. "He just said that he was going to be late tonight."

* * *

Shigure viewed the sleeping form of the Sohma clan head. _How much longer is this damned curse going to bind us in its chains?_ He felt frustrated at the rooster's usurpation of the position which he was certain was his—at Akito's side. And why was Kureno always sent away whenever he or any of the other zodiac members were present? Had he been given some extra power by being the chosen consort of Akito? He dared not even hope for the opposite.

* * *

Hiro stood just inside the door of the hospital room. "I hear you're getting out soon, Rin."

The long-haired girl glared at him. "What's it to you, ram? And how did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard." He shrugged. "I figured you'd need medical help. I, uh, was in the compound the day that Akito—"

"Don't speak that name to me!" she flashed. "I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I will find a way to break this damned curse."

"It might _be_ the last thing you do, if you go head-to-head with _him_ again," the boy advised her soberly.

"All I care about is freeing Haru," she said through clenched teeth. "I will never give up!"

* * *

"It's just a wonderful feeling to have had all of them over this evening," Tohru exclaimed as she washed the dishes after the other members had gone home.

Yuki slowly dried a plate next to her. "We cousins have never been as close as we have been since you arrived."

"As you should have been all along!" She clasped his hand with her wet ones. "All of you are family, and so close in age! I just feel," she smiled up into his eyes, "that this summer will be the best one of our lives."

* * *

"I'm telling you, I met this guy who reminded me _so much_ of Tohru," Arisa insisted as she straightened the shelves of the convenience store.

"Truly?" Saki asked, picking up a bite of rice with her chopsticks, Megumi at her side doing the same. "Do you believe it was her cousin?"

"Not that bastard," she scoffed. "And he didn't look like her, just acted like her. You know, kind of clumsy and air-headed."

"I would be quite interested in meeting someone like that. Wouldn't you, Megumi?"

"Yes. I like Tohru," the boy said.

"Now, don't be getting any ideas, Hana," Arisa warned. "He's way too old for you. Like in his twenties or something, and I don't expect to… Speak of the devil! Hey, boss," she called to the back, "I'm taking my lunch break now!"

"What the—! Uotani, you need to take this job more seriously!" he hollered after her.

"Uo-chan is always serious." Saki stared at the manager until he broke eye contact.

"Uh, yeah, you're right."

"Let's go, Megumi." She stood and placed her paper dishes in the garbage bin.

"Are we following her?" he inquired as he did so obediently.

"Of course. Her waves are most agitated," she replied serenely.

* * *

"I'm surprised I don't have a migraine," Yuki answered Tohru's query about the first student council meeting as president. He put on his slippers and tossed his bag in the corner.

"Was there that much to deal with?" she asked as she poured him a restorative cup of tea. "I thought it would be mostly introductions and getting to know each other."

The boy stroked his forehead wearily. "Past president Takei _still_ hasn't completed the roster. I don't know why that idiot sluggard is taking his own sweet time."

"I'm sure he wants to make sure you have the absolute best that the school has to offer." She patted his back encouragingly. "Especially since he thinks so much of you."

Yuki shot her a glance to make sure that she hadn't been referring to the former student council leader's troublesome fascination with him. Hatsuharu and Momiji had taunted him for a month after meeting that overly dramatic individual. Finding only genuine concern, he rubbed his face briskly. "If the ones I met this morning are an example of his selection skills, I might as well resign already." He waved a hand at her before she could speak. "Never mind, I promised that I would see this through, and I will. However insane it drives me," he muttered.

"Come on now," she urged, massaging his shoulders, "our school is full of lots of capable students."

"You wouldn't say that if you had been with me when I caught one of them—the vice president, no less—asleep in the club room."

"Oh, dear," she giggled behind him.

"And his sister, the treasurer, had apparently just destroyed the immaculate filing system left by the previous administration."

"Perhaps she had a better idea about how to arrange things," she offered.

"You're always an optimist, Tohru." He turned his head and smiled at her. "I wish you could be a part of the student council with me."

"Oh, no, no no!" She waved her hands, flustered. "I have a hard time with my grades, and the school leaders need to be the academic best."

"And this Manabe guy, although strangely obsessed with the Super Sentai, seems sharp enough. He'd be able to tell that we are more than friends." He gave a pensive sigh. "He reminds me of someone, but I can't pinpoint who…"

"Oh." She frowned. "Then I guess inviting the council over for a meal wouldn't be a good idea."

He held out a hand and smiled when she immediately took it. "Were you planning one to help things?"

She nodded. "I know that it takes you awhile to warm up to new people, and I thought a party might relax everyone. But I guess letting them find out that we're living in the same house wouldn't be smart."

"Until I know for sure that he and the rest aren't the type to blab about personal things that might get back to that nonsensical fan club, it's a no-go. Besides," he hunched his shoulders, "you never know when one of my crazy family members will drop in. Shigure's bad enough, but can you imagine if Ritsu or Nii-san—" He broke off, eyes widening.

"Yuki-kun?"

"That's it!" He stood. "That's who he reminds me of! Always going his own pace... never listening to others... spouting nonsense..."

"You mean Ayame-san?"

"Who else? Aargh!" He pulled his hair. "I have to put up with a brother-like clone for an entire year!"

* * *

"Hey! Hey, you!" Arisa scrambled around a street corner.

A slender man with brown hair turned, eyebrow raised. "Are you talking to me, miss?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am." She rested hands on her knees as she panted from the exertion. "D'you remember me?"

His brow furrowed for a moment then his expression cleared. "Oh, yes! The young lady who helped me pick up all the snacks in the convenience store before. I'm sorry," he bowed slightly, "did I leave something behind that time?" He laughed, "I'm afraid I'm a bit clumsy."

"No, no, it's just that my friend and I were talking about you, and then you walked by, and I simply up and ran after you." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess I didn't think this through."

"Is that," he nodded his head, looking behind her, "your friend?"

Arisa swiveled around. "Oh, yes! And her brother. Come on," she waved them up, "and meet the guy I was telling you about."

"Pleased to meet you." Saki examined him narrowly. "I am Hanajima Saki and this is my brother Megumi."

"Yeah, I don't think we exchanged names last time. I'm Uotani Arisa."

"Sohma Kureno." He bowed.

"Sohma!" Arisa began asking if he was related to her schoolmates while Saki watched silently.

Megumi interrupted Kureno's stammering responses with a blunt, "Not cursed."

The man blanched. "Wh-what did you say?"

"That you are not cursed." He cocked his head. "But you still act as if you are."

"Really?" Saki and her brother held a wordless conversation before she turned back. "That is why your waves are similar, but not the same."

"You are very...unusual young people."

She gave him a sad smile. "And that, in and of itself, is something of a curse, is it not? Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Hanajima?" Arisa burst out, "But you just—ow!" She rubbed her arm where she had been pinched. "Yeah, you and Megumi spend a little more time with the latest Sohma. I've got to get back to the shop. See ya!" she called and waved goodbye as she hurried back to work. "That Hana," she muttered. "She just ate a full lunch. I don't know about her appetite."


	24. Chapter 24

**Ripple 23**

[Chapter 53. Love is in the Air.]

"Where's the mutt?" Kyo asked as he walked in as the table was being set.

"He had to visit the Sohma complex," Tohru informed him. "It's only us for tonight, as he said he'd eat there."

"Probably bumming a meal off Hatori," Yuki muttered.

The cat rubbed his face with the bottom of his shirt. "I just spent four hours at the dojo, so I'll hit the shower. You two go ahead and eat without me."

"All right, Kyo-kun. I'll set your share inside the oven to keep warm."

"Yeah, whatever," he tossed over his shoulder as he exited the room.

"That reminds me, Yuki-kun." Tohru's brow creased. "Shigure-san gave me a present, but it's not my birthday or anything."

The boy tensed. "What was it?"

"Oh, he said that I should open it with you. I forgot all about it when you told me about your day at school."

"Well, we can do that after dinner." He tried not to hope that his cousin had behaved himself for once.

* * *

 _The dog was going to DIE!_

Yuki's initial suspicion was that the rectangular package contained a maid outfit or other prurient cosplay item from Ayame's store. However, never in his imagination would he have guessed the truth. As he read the attached card, Tohru ripped off the paper and lifted the box lid.

"No, wait!" he cried, but it was too late.

Nestled inside was a well-worn copy of the Kama Sutra, neon-colored sticky notes marking certain pages. Acting as filler for the box was an assortment of styles and brands of condoms.

"Oh, a book!" his girlfriend exclaimed. "But," she lifted it out, "it doesn't look new."

Yuki sighed and finished reading the note. _It just got better!_ Apparently his brother _was_ in on this. As well as— _Hatori?!_

Before he began cursing all three of the Mabaduchi, he realized that only Ayame and Shigure were responsible for the book and the "best positions with non-zodiac partners" slips. It seemed that the only contribution of the taciturn (and most likely aggravated by interruptions over the highly personal matter) physician had been the suggestion of birth control.

Yuki mentally estimated the number of items. Not that he believed he and his girlfriend were going to be anywhere needing that many, based on their experiences from a few days ago. . _..A few days ago—!_ His teeth gritted. _Had the cur been home all that time?!_ "Someone should have neutered him years ago," he muttered.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru had opened the damned book. "Can people really bend like this?"

"Tohru, why don't we put all this...'stuff' away?" He leaned over to pick up the scattered packets, wondering how he was going to get through the explanations without self-combusting.

"What's all the damn noise?" Kyo stuck his head through the doorway, munching on the last rice ball from the meal Tohru had left for him.

"Don't—" Yuki began to no avail as Tohru eagerly exhibited the illustration in question to the cat.

Kyo held the book at arms-length and rotated it several times as if to get a better view. "I didn't know people could bend this way," he said, echoing Tohru's earlier remark. Below the level of the tome, he glimpsed his cousin on the floor face-palming, surrounded by the abundance of prophylactics which he had just dropped. "What the hell, Rat-boy?!" he yelled when he recognized the items.

He glowered back and bent to pick them up again. "It was Shigure!"

"Might have known!" He was about to fling the book out the window when Tohru grabbed it back and hugged it to her chest. He scowled at the both of them. "Seriously, I don't want to know anything about 'if' or 'when', do you hear?"

"Do you think I'd tell you?" Yuki shot back. "And it's mutual concerning you and Uotani!"

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru's eyes glowed. "Are you in love with Uo-chan?"

"Aargh!" he held his head and yowled.

"But what about the curse? And poor Kagura-chan!"

"Leave Kagura outta this!" he ordered. "As for the other—well," he scratched behind one ear, "maybe I'll see how well you two get on. Dang!" he stomped a foot, "and I just said I didn't want to know anything!"

Yuki gave him an evil grin. "I'm sure Tohru will be glad to lend you the book when the time comes!"

Caught between the desire to kick someone's ass and the embarrassment of being offered a sex book by his 'sister', Kyo decided on a third choice—to leave the room.

* * *

"It sounds like heaven! A private beach... just me and Kyo-kun lying in the summer sun... Who knows what will happen?"

"Kagura, don't go."

"What?!" the boar screeched, whirling. "Why should I let this magnificent opportunity pass by?"

Rin lifted a forearm from her eyes. "It's painful to watch you try and force a relationship on him. When are you going to get a damn clue and give up?"

"Give up?" Ornaments on the shared dresser shook slightly with the decibel level. "Never! I love Kyo!"

"But has he ever said the same to you?" The taller girl rolled over and faced the window. "Stop beating your head against a brick wall."

"Just because you have turned your back on love—" Kagura's unusual spiteful comment broke off when her cousin whipped back around and glared at her. "Come on, Isuzu," she pleaded gently, "give Haru another chance. I don't know what he did—"

"Haru...my feelings for Haru... if you only knew the truth..."

"Well, I never will if you don't tell me," she pointed out. "Look," she crawled onto the bed with Rin and hugged her stiff form. "I do care for you, you know."

"I know." After a small hesitation, she returned the embrace. Her eyes, however, remained focused on the distance.

* * *

"Did the hyperactive rabbit finally leave?" Kyo peeked around the corner warily.

"Yes." Tohru was almost bubbling over in excitement about the outing the next day. "I can't believe that you Sohmas have so many vacation properties to visit."

The boy scowled. "It's not as if I own any of them."

"You have just as much right to use them as any of us," Yuki stated without inflection.

Kyo stared at him. "Do my ears deceive me, or did you actually say something nice to me?"

Oblivious to the male byplay, Tohru gushed, "It's like I'm in a fairy tale."

"Just remember that there are villains in most of those," Yuki warned her.

"He's right." Kyo frowned. "Momiji was so excited that probably everyone has heard about the trip, even Akito."

"If he shows up," Yuki put in, "it could be dangerous for you."

Tohru sobered. "And what about you, Yuki-kun?" He had shared with her some of what he had endured at the clan head's hand during his earlier years.

"It doesn't matter about me." He smiled and placed a hand over hers.

"Yes, it does!"

"Well, I'm stronger now and can endure his insults. And I'm NOT going back."

"Don't worry!" Tohru cried and hugged his shoulders. "I won't let him take you!"

He pecked her lips quickly. "We'll protect each other then."

"Aargh!" Kyo growled. "I can't watch any more of this. I'm going to stay at the dojo tonight, but I"ll be back in time for the van tomorrow."

After the cat's departure, Tohru blushed and looked at Yuki through her lashes. "Speaking of protection… It's been over a week and we haven't...you know."

He sighed. "I'm willing, but if things go according to last time, the curse will be protection enough, as I mentioned before."

"But now we have Shigure-san's book!"

"Don't remind me!" was his response.

* * *

"I overheard something interesting today, my dear dog."

Shigure shrugged his kimono on and sat on the floor near his companion. "And what would that be, Akito?"

"That the little bunny has planned a trip with several of my zodiac members and didn't invite the family head."

"Why should that bother you?" he asked.

"They're taking that ugly girl with them!" Akito sat up with crossed arms, in an offended pose. "She is stealing affection which should belong only to me!"

He sighed, "Leave them be for once, why don't you?"

"Does God take orders from a dog?" was the haughty response.

"If you're going to act that way, I'll leave." Shigure stood and asked sarcastically, "Should I call in the oh-so-loyal Kureno to attend you now?"

"And he's another cause of worry! He has been requesting more 'outside' time. I wonder if he has been meeting that Honda slut?"

"Tohru is a sweet and innocent girl, Akito, so don't call her names. And believe me," he chuckled, "if she had met the rooster, we would have heard about it. She is fascinated by our zodiac."

"Well, she shan't have any of you!" Seeing that Shigure rolled his eyes at the statement, the slim person flopped back down onto the futon and waved a hand. "Go, then! Send in Kureno as you leave."

Shigure frowned as he left, hurt that Akito could so quickly change bed partners. But since the situation was nothing new, he felt he could say little about it. _However,_ he thought, _it is incorrect that Tohru would not have any of them._ With any luck, the Mabaduchi's munificent gift would have proved useful. "And here's to those actions speeding the curse's release!" he breathed.

* * *

When their gasps finally ceased, Yuki smoothed Tohru's bangs off her forehead. "Although I hate to give my brother and that perverted dog any credit, it appears that their interference has been successful."

She grinned at him. "Is that what we're going to call it?" Stifling a yawn, she asked, "So, what now?"

"I believe the common convention is to fall asleep in an embrace." He let out a sigh. "I really wish I could hug you!"

Tohru giggled and caressed his cheek. "Go ahead. It may not last long, but I love you no matter what form you take. And I promise not to squash you!"

He whispered, "I'm trusting you on that" before he kissed her and placed his arms around her. Like the post-coital male stereotype, he fell asleep almost immediately after the inevitable magical 'pouf'.

Tohru picked up the slumbering rat and kissed the smooth fur on his head. She settled him gently on her pillow, her finger touching his small front paws.

At some point in the night he transformed and awakened, shivering. He slipped under the covers with care, not wanting to disturb the girl, and took her hand gently before falling back to sleep.

He roused when the early morning sunshine hit his eyelids. As memories of the long-awaited success of the previous night stirred in his brain, he felt other physical stirrings and became alert more quickly than he ever had in recent memory.

"Wake up," he whispered as he leaned over and kissed Tohru's slightly parted lips.

She rubbed her eyes drowsily. "Yuki-kun?" she murmured. Then, "Yuki!"

He laughed as pink flooded her face. "Good morning." He rubbed his nose to hers.

"Oh, yes," she stammered. "But, _now?!_ "

"No, not now," he sighed. "You know how that perverted dog likes to peek in. Say!" He sat upright. "I probably should have checked for hidden cameras last night."

"You don't think—?"

He turned at her startled tone. "Of course not," he lied, vowing to make a search at the very first opportunity. "But we should get up now." He chuckled as he swung his legs over the side. "At least this time we know what happened to my clothes."

Tohru looked over his shoulder and said in a deadpan tone as she viewed the scattered garments. "I don't know. It doesn't look any different from a regular transformation."

He had to punish her for that teasing remark, but lack of practice meant that he was quickly in rodent form, which further delayed donning his clothes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ripple 24**

[Chapter 54. Banquet Table Overturned.]

Yuki and Tohru held hands as they walked the wooded path beyond the lake house.

"You weren't lying to me, were you, Yuki-kun?" she asked anxiously. "You were really all right with seeing Akito?"

"Yes, I truly was, Tohru." He closed his eyes briefly. "Akito's problem is that he wants everything to remain the same as it always has been. I have a temporary advantage over him since he has not noticed yet how much I have changed. But how about you? We brought you out here and then had to desert you with only the cat for company."

"Oh, Kyo-kun and I do okay together." She giggled. "He took a nap while I built a sand castle on the beach. Of course," she pouted, "he said it looked more like a pile of nothing."

"Shall I beat him up for you?" he teased.

"No!" she replied in a shocked tone. "It has been months since you two have fought, and I'm not going to be the cause for you to break that record."

"Ah, well," he shrugged, "in that case, let's do something equally as enjoyable." He steered her off the path and guided her to a low-hanging tree branch. He ducked under and stood on the other side.

"What—?" was all she managed to say before he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply.

When he raised his head, he smiled sweetly at her. "Too many people around the house for us to do that, much less anything else."

Tohru giggled. "Way too many chances of interruption."

They spent a few more minutes in that pleasurable pastime before Yuki regretfully headed them back to the house. "If we're gone much longer, Kisa will send out a search party for her 'Onee-chan'."

"Yipes! I don't want Hiro-kun to get cross with me again!"

"That boy!" Yuki frowned. "I'll be glad once his puberty hormones settle down."

As they disappeared around a bend, a hidden figure pushed aside some leaves. "'Sweet innocent girl', my ass!" Akito growled. "I will show that upstart the way things are done in the Sohma tradition!"

* * *

Momiji rocked back and forth on the living room floor of the annex. "What time is it?"

"It's five minutes later than the last time you asked," Hiro replied acidly.

"I hope Akito-san isn't mean to Kyo-niisan," Kisa said in a worried tone.

" _I_ hope that stupid cat keeps his temper," muttered Yuki. "I warned him, but I don't think he has ever taken my advice."

Lying prone on an assortment of pillows, Hatsuharu removed his arm from his face. "I'd back Kyo against Akito any day. Well," he grunted, "as long as Akito doesn't use the 'god command voice', that is."

At that moment Kyo burst from the door which led to the leader's inner sanctum. "How long is that guy gonna keep me waitin'?" he snarled.

All of the younger zodiac members straightened in surprise. "He isn't there?" squeaked Momiji.

"Isn't that what I said?" He stomped down the hall. "If he deigns to show up, tell the bastard I had to take a piss."

"This isn't good," Yuki said.

"Yeah, what if Akito hears what he called him?" asked Hiro.

"That's not what he means," piped up Momiji. He and Yuki shared a glance. "We left Tohru alone in the other house."

"Onee-chan!" cried Kisa.

Yuki strode towards the exit. "I'm going to find her."

"I'll help." Hatsuharu jumped to a standing position.

"Me, too," said Momiji staunchly.

"Hiro," Yuki turned, "you and Kisa stay and fill in Kyo when he returns. After that, I'd advise returning to our place and lying low."

"Hiro-kun," Kisa took his hand with a worried look, "let's go look for Onee-chan with them."

"Sure," he agreed manfully, "after we give Kyo-niisan the message."

* * *

Although Kyo had argued fruitlessly against Akito's order to visit him, he could not disobey. The rest of the youthful zodiac members had apologized to Tohru for abandoning her. She, however, waved them off with a cheerful smile.

"I love being with all of them, especially Yuki-kun and Kisa, but it will be nice to have some peace and quiet," she said to the empty room. After preparing several snacks, she set off on a walk, planning to have a solo picnic by the beach after attempting to improve on her 'castle' from the day before.

But she never reached the lake.

"You are so out of my league and fail to realize it. Look around you, you annoying nuisance. You are alone; all my subjects have forsaken you: the interloper. You are nothing— _NOTHING!_ —you little bitch."

Tohru attempted to look unaffected by Akito's rant, which had been going on for five minutes. "Akito-sama," she reached out a placating hand, "why don't we—"

"Wretch!" Her gesture was slapped away. "You are not worthy to touch the greatest god of the zodiac! For the first time in generations, all of my animals are together at the same time. _Never_ will I allow you to steal them away. They are mine and shall be with me forever. You have no place in that future, you horrible, ugly little girl!" Eyes almost crazed, Akito raised an arm threateningly, and Tohru closed her eyes in anticipation of the blow.

When she heard it strike but felt nothing, she opened her eyes. Between her and the Sohma head stood Momiji, trembling with fists clenched.

"Don't, Akito," the boy pleaded.

"What?" Akito mocked. "Is the bunny planning to protect the scheming wench? Out of my way, rodent!"

Momiji wavered, but Akito's glare turned into an order that he could not disobey. "Run, Tohru!" he hissed before he scampered off.

"See? When it comes down to it, none of them can overrule my strictures. You can't beat me, little girl. We. Don't. Need. You."

"Why do you torture them like this?" Tohru burst out, eyes filled with tears. "A god should want his people to be happy, but they aren't."

"How naive. Happiness? Irrelevant. Their position is to love and adore me."

"You can't force love," she argued. "If you were more kind, more benevolent, love would come on its own."

"Don't speak to a god about love! What do you know of our relationship? They will love me! They do love me!" The screeching figure advanced on Tohru, fully intent on administering the punishment which Momiji had averted.

Yuki suddenly appeared on the path, pushing Tohru behind him. "You overstep yourself, Akito!"

"My poor bewitched rat." A hand reached out to caress his face, and a snarl appeared when he backed away to avoid it. "Step away from that whore!" was commanded in an intense tone.

Yuki quivered as he fought the order. "No!" he gasped.

"That's right, Akito." Kyo appeared at his side. "You'll have to get through both of us."

"What?!" A hysterical laugh was heard. "The _monster_ is joining with my special one? How amusing!"

"Not just him," Hatsuharu stated laconically as he joined the others. Momiji, face still red from Akito's blow, stood beside him, back straight. Even Kisa and Hiro arrived, the tiger clasping Tohru's arm in a death grip.

"You forget who is in command here!" The voice grew higher and higher, and spittle hit Yuki's and Kyo's faces. Akito dramatically pointed. "Abandon her, my animals! Your god commands you!"

"Some god!" A tall shapely girl clad in black leather dropped from a nearby tree. "A little man with delusions of grandeur, who gets his sick kicks out of bullying girls."

"Who's that?" Tohru whispered to Kisa.

"Rin-neesan," she told her.

"Oh, the spirit of the horse! She's beautiful," she breathed.

"Yeah," Hiro added, "Akito pushed her out of a window."

Over the boys' shoulders, Tohru could see a pattern of scars on the girl's exposed back. "Ooh!" she sighed.

"Rin!" Hatsuharu called out. "What are you doing here?"

She ignored the boy and advanced on Akito. "What _is_ it with you?"

"Rin, no!" Shigure and Hatori approached at a run from another direction, followed by Kureno at a slightly slower pace.

"Gure-nii," she slanted him a look, "stay out of this. I told you that I would do anything to end this damned curse."

"This isn't the way," Hatori implored in low tone.

"No, this isn't the way," the girl flashed back. "The 'outsider' has the right of it. This is _not_ the way a god should behave. He is a controlling bully, who gains sadistic enjoyment from causing suffering."

Akito snarled at her. "Any suffering is self-inflicted." Taking a deep breath, the 'god' proclaimed theatrically, "You are all mine. Mine to love, mine to command, mine to destroy, if needed. Now, little horsie, step back and behold my power. My animals," arms spread wide, "abandon this repulsive wench! Send her away from our holy family. Cease this feeble mutiny and return to the bosom of your rightful leader."

The air seemed to quiver as the echoes of the cry dissipated. The people seemed frozen with inaction until Yuki shook himself and stepped forward. "No," he said simply.

At that, Kyo started and stood shoulder to shoulder with him. "Just try and make us," he pled with a grin of almost glee.

The others, one by one, blinked as if awakening from a trance. Akito's eyes widened and a mournful and disbelieving wail was heard. "No, no! My zodiac! My animals! My subjects!"

Shigure caught the leader's body before it hit the ground. Hatori knelt beside him and grasped a wrist to take the pulse.

Yuki turned. "Tohru?" he asked in wonder before enfolding her in his arms. He clenched her tightly, and when he did not transform, a tear fell from his eye.

"Step aside, Rat!" Kyo ordered gruffly before doing the same.

"Make it quick," the Prince warned, but before Kyo could release her, Momiji had shoved the former cat aside. He resigned himself to a long wait.

The freed zodiac members ceased their excited chatter and turned to the older cousins when Hatori spoke in concern, "Breathing is shallow. We need to loosen her chest bindings."

"Her?" They all whispered to each other with raised eyebrows.

Sure enough, within a minute it became obvious that their leader was female. Painful red marks cut across her chest above the small amount of cleavage which was visible.

"Akito was a woman?!" Kyo clutched both sides of his head. "Were we blind or somethin'?"

"I was the closest and never knew," Yuki stated hollowly.

"I threatened to knock his— _her_ —block off!" Hatsuharu stared down at his boots. "If I had really done that…"

"It wouldn't matter!" Rin spat out. "I don't care, male or female, anything you had done to her would have been deserved!"

"No, no, Isuzu-san!" Tohru left off hugging the former ram (who insisted that he did 'not need any more proof!') and moved to her side and placed a hand on her arm. "Lack of forgiveness will just poison you in the future."

"I wish _she_ was poisoned!" Tears of impotent rage filled the other girl's eyes. "Enslaving us all...torturing us… belittling us…"

"Rin, it's done." Hatsuharu slowly embraced her.

"Haru—!" She broke down. "I wanted your freedom."

"I _am_ free, Rin. All of us are now."

As if to prove the point, Hatori's cell phone began ringing. He scowled when he saw the display but still answered it. He broke through loud chattering which could be heard five meters away. "Yes, Ayame, we all felt it." After a pause he added, "Yes, Yuki, too. Here," he thrust it at the younger man, "he's _your_ brother. I have a patient to care for."

Yuki looked just as uninterested in talking as Hatori, but he brought the instrument to his ear. "Nii-san? Yes, it was a surprise, almost as big as finding out that Akito is a woman." His eyebrow quirked when his brother's voice trailed away to nothing. "So," he grinned as he pulled the—finally!—freed Tohru to his side once more (he would not tire of being able to do that for a long time), "you knew all along and kept the secret. Shame on you, Nii-san."

"It was Akito's wish," Kureno spoke up suddenly. "Her mother is...unhinged and threatened to abort her if she was not raised as a male."

"My mother!" Akito wailed. "She taunted me that the curse was the only positive thing about me."

"That's wrong," Tohru said. "It's good that it broke. There aren't many good curses," she added with a nod.

"But it was all that I had," she cried. "All that I was. Now I am nothing! Who will love me as myself, as a mere mortal?"

"I will, Akito," Shigure said in the most tender voice any had ever heard. He brought her hand to his chest. "Do you feel this heartbeat? It beats only for you, as it has all these years, even before your birth."

"Love?" she asked. "Without the curse? How can that be?"

"I've always been yours, even if you chose not to see it."

"But aren't you concerned with the...change? Will I be able to love you back? I don't know how..."

"Then you are like a young child," Tohru spoke up suddenly. "It is something that you must learn: one step at a time."

Akito turned to her, still with a bit of arrogance. "That is so simplistic, you outsi—uh, Honda."

"But she's right." Yuki courageously drew near his former tormentor. "I didn't change from a cowed boy to a man who was willing to stand up to an authority figure overnight." He took Tohru's hand. "This girl had a wise and wonderful mother, so unlike most of us." The others nodded in concurrence, while Akito's eyes dropped.

"Even if you fail at first," Tohru added, "as long as you keep trying, you will improve."

"And do not forget, Akito," Shigure stroked her hair, "I will be by your side to help. Always."

She stared up at him with disbelieving yet hopeful eyes. "Truly?"

"I can no longer...sense your existence or any of the others as I once did, but my feelings are still as strong as ever." He kissed her forehead gently before raising his head with a frown. "Come to think of it," he turned to Kureno, who flinched slightly, "this is how it has been around you for some time."

He bowed his head. "The curse broke for me when I was a teenager. I know not why. Akito was aware of it immediately and begged me not to leave her."

"So that's why we never saw him alone," Yuki whispered.

"Yes," Akito held out an arm to him, "my faithful rooster. I kept you imprisoned by my side with chains of guilt. Let me take a first step." She swallowed hard and looked at Tohru briefly. "You are free now. Please do not hate me too much."

Kureno knelt and took her hand. "I will never hate you, Akito, but I cannot love you as much as Shigure does." He tilted his head towards the former dog, who appeared displeased at their brief contact.

"Wait!" Tohru's hand flew to her mouth. "What about the others?"

"Niisan said that Ritsu called him, hysterically apologizing for failing the clan," Yuki told her, rolling his eyes.

"And Kagura?"

"Darn!" Kyo pulled his phone from his back pocket and groaned. "I had set this on silent for my meeting with Akito. Look, she's sent about twenty texts already!"

"Best you take care of that soon, you stupid cat," Yuki said with a malicious smile. "Especially now that you have the freedom to choose any woman in the world as your mate."

"Oh, yeah!" His face lightened at the realization that Arisa was no longer out of his reach. "You are good for a few things, after all, Rat-boy!"

"You two definitely need to find new nicknames for each other now," Tohru ordered them staunchly.


	26. Chapter 26

**Safely Ashore**

Yuki made minute changes to the settings on the prototype hydroponics set he had designed for nonprofessional gardeners. He looked out of his workshop's window at the children playing in the yard, enjoying the music of their noisy laughter.

The past ten years had been good to him—and the rest of the former zodiac, for that matter. He and Tohru had married after he had completed university, and they had settled in the old house where they had resided in high school. He headed his own agricultural supply business, providing equipment and organic fertilizers to smaller farmers, and was now working on moving into the home gardening field with his latest invention.

Shortly after their marriage (much less than nine months, to be honest) they had been blessed with a daughter, the image of her mother except for the pale streaks in her hair. Hatori claimed that the physical characteristics of the curse should fade after a few generations, but neither parent would have changed a cell of her existence.

Tohru's grandfather had passed away several years ago but not before meeting his great-granddaughter. He finally stopped calling Tohru 'Kyoko' after the appearance of the younger version. Kyo enjoyed the grimaces of his former rival whenever he referred to their child as his 'namesake'; she had, of course, been given that name in honor of Tohru's mother.

His wife had decided to use her homemaking skills by operating a daycare. She had a full list of students without having to expand beyond Sohma offspring. Kyoko was in the middle of the group on the lawn with her best friend Kazuma, the auburn-haired son of Kyo and Arisa; that child could always be located, for he had inherited both his parents' lack of vocal volume control.

Kyo and Tohru had had a heart-to-heart conversation shortly after the lifting of the curse. He had confessed to being consumed with guilt at his inaction the day of the elder Kyoko's death. Tohru had considered the matter seriously before deciding that she was certain that her mother had forgiven him. "For, after all, there is no guarantee that you could have saved her, even if you had risked transformation to try."

In addition to those two children, there were those of his cousin Hatori and his high school teacher, Mayuko. Despite years of being in-laws (of a sort), Tohru still called her 'Sensei', which amused the older woman greatly. As the children of a doctor and a teacher, their precocious vocabulary kept Tohru running constantly for the dictionary.

The youngest was the daughter of Saki and Kureno. Tohru had been eager to become acquainted with the last of the zodiac (and the first to break the curse) and had issued frequent invitations to dinner. Yuki had finally clued her in to the reason that Saki only showed up at their house with no warning on those evenings. It had taken the quiet psychic almost seven years to wear him down, but the taciturn man now easily sported genuine smiles.

The only members of the next generation which did not frequent the daycare were Shigure's and Akito's son, who was being groomed as the next head of family, and Ayame's and Mine's daughter. Yuki had been forced to add an extra closet at this house to store all of the beruffled dresses which his brother bestowed upon his niece, so he suspected that little Ayumi was used as a constant model for her parents' more family-oriented clothing.

Hatsuharu and Rin had not yet married; that often tempestuous couple were living together more than an hour away. Rin felt more relaxed with that much distance between her and Akito, being still plagued with nightmares of the curse's return.

Kagura had moved to Australia after finally accepting Kyo's rejection. They heard from her several times a year, and it seemed that, at last, she had met someone, a veterinarian who had treated her ailing orange cat. Yuki wished her well, but with her choice of pet he wondered if she was truly over his red-headed cousin.

Hiro was currently in law school in Kobe. Kisa had been a teacher at the daycare until she could stand the distance no longer. She was now employed by an Osakan private school, awaiting her now-fiancé's admission to the bar.

Nowadays Ritsu could most often be found wearing male clothing. His relapses usually coincided with a visit to his family. Yuki hoped that his cousin would visit a psychologist about the parental influence; perhaps a professional could make him see what everyone else tried to tell him.

Momiji's mother never regained her memories. While Hatori had offered to restore them, the boy refused, fearing that she would fall into a greater depression when she realized what she had done. Negotiations with his father allowed Momo to become acquainted with him without actually admitting the relationship. It mattered little, as she 'adopted' him, much in the way Tohru had Kyo, and called him 'Onii-chan' nevertheless. It was she who was directing the play outside now, having chosen to assist Tohru during summers and breaks.

Yuki stood and wiped his hands when he heard his beloved wife's voice call them all in to lunch. His early years of isolation, buffeted on all sides by a capricious god, had finally faded into misty past. The raucous chaos which ruled his home was a situation which most men would avoid. However, as his eyes met Tohru's smiling ones, he knew that heaven itself could not improve on the reality of his current life.

* * *

A/N: Readers, thank you very much for being patient with me. Life has become a little more complicated lately, and I have less time to write.


End file.
